悪夢
by Oukiyo
Summary: Sasuke was successfully retrieved after 2 and half years, but an incident happens plunging Naruto's world into a great mystery filled with conspiracy, deceit and blood. Naruto disappears and Akatsuki is nearing its goals...Pls. Read and Review...新しくてはじめに物
1. 地の雨です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_This is my fist fanfic ne… dakara don't be too harsh ne..._

_Ano this is probably my first time writing anything…_

_Ano I thought the story up while listening to Miyavi's 'itoshii hito'_

**Summary:** After the successful retrieval of Sasuke from Orochimaru's lair, team Kakashi returns to Konoha with an unconscious Sasuke. A week after that an incident happens…

It was raining hard… A group of Konoha ANBU was patrolling the village for any suspicious characters, with all the incidents they couldn't afford to be careless. As they come about the forested areas of Konoha…

"Taicho!" an owl-masked ANBU with a large dog by her side called out.

"What is it?" a dog masked ANBU captain turned to his subordinate and motioning his team to stop.

The group consisted of five people accompanied by an ANBU squad captain.

"Benitsume says she smells blood."

"Can you trace the stench?" he ordered

"Hai! BeniTsume!" the dog gave a bark and started running…

Seconds later…

One of the ANBU noticed that they were slowly leaving the forest and houses were already coming into view

"Taicho, aren't we heading to a residential area?" A boar-masked ANBU asked.

"Yes. That is what worries me, Hagane, report to this to the Hokage."

"Hai!" a bird-masked ANBU separated from the group.

A minute after they followed the scent they came upon one of Konoha's recreational parks. Benitsume stopped as they approached the park. What they saw shook them and sent shivers down their spine…

Piles of mutilated bodies of men, women and children, old and young. It looks as if they were having picnic. There were still plates and food scattered amongst the tables in the park. The children seemed to have been the first to be killed. The adults were carrying forks and knives. It seems they tried to protect themselves.

"My god!" the owl-masked ANBU couldn't take it. She visibly shook at what she saw.

It has just been three months since she has become an ANBU but never has she seen such a gruesome thing. She couldn't help but wonder what else is there, they haven't even gone into the park yet.

The other ANBU tried their best not to show their shock but alas the sight was too much. Some even motioned as if they were going to vomit.

Their captain however didn't show discomfort. He had already seen death before. But never in his career as an ANBU has he seen such a massacre. What troubled him the most were the children.

The rain was getting harder…

"Looks like they were dead for a few hours", the boar-masked ANBU said as he inspected the bodies "Some of their blood has already dried".

The squad captain took a quick look around…

"Search the perimeter, once the suspect is found secure him/her or they, but do not engage. Send a signal to the others.

"Maki, report to the Hokage. Hagane should already be there, tell him to come here."

"Hai, Taicho!" said the boar-masked ANBU as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile at the Hokage Office…

"Blood?" the Godaime asked with slight curiousity in the tone of her voice.

Ever since Tsunade became Hokage she hardly has any reservation for annoying distractions while she was having her 'afternoon nap'. Especially when it's raining.

But an ANBU who reports that his squad has a found a trail of blood or rather a scent of blood was not an ordinary distraction.

"Find out what it is and report back to me, understood?" her stern voice implying that she wants to know what it is.

"Hai! Hokage-sama" just as the ANBU was about to move a poof was heard and another ANBU appeared.

The ANBU told the Hokage of what they found, stressing the gruesomeness of the crime.

"WHAT? SEND A MESSAGE TO ALL ACTIVE SHINOBIS, TELL THEM TO STOP WHAT THEY'RE DOING AND FIND THIS MURDERER! I WANT HIM FOUND AND CAPTURED BEFORE THIS DAY IS OVER! UNDERSTOOD?" her voice boomed out the Hokage's office. Practically everyone in a mile radius would have heard her.

On to the park…

The ANBU squad has rendezvous back to where they started, each one silent. They found several more bodies and blood was everywhere.

"There's no one in the vicinity left alive sir…" a sorrowful tone of one the ANBU.

"There is still a place we haven't looked into. The killer may be there. Let's go." the captain motioned for his squad to follow him.

He was right, they saw him there… in the children's playground.

A blond boy on the swing, locks of his wet hair drooped as he hung his head low hiding his eyes. They heard painful sobs. He was holding a kunai in his left hand with blood dripping from it. His clothes the mixture of orange and black now held a the color of dried red blood.

The ANBU captain, Yamato, stopped in his tracks.

'_Masaka?' _His thoughts raced to find words but were utterly defeated. He was shaken…

"Naruto….?"

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Should I continue this? Please tell me…**

Hagane means steel, Maki means volume and ano Benitsume means crimson claw.


	2. 欺瞞です

The figures just stood there as if trapped in time. Heavy torrents of pouring rain drenched their unmoving features. The two parties merely looked at one another, well one of the two parties actually. The blond kid still faced the ground as if it's the only thing in the world that's visible. His wet bangs overshadowing his eyes. Some of the ANBU were already motioning for their weapons. Normally the sight of a 15 year old boy wouldn't faze one of Konoha's ANBU squads so easily; if this was an ordinary 15 year old boy. They were facing a 'demon' as they put it. The ANBU captain sensing the building tension decided to act first.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" he had his suspicions, but the Naruto he knew couldn't have…

"Gomenasai…" the blond boy sputtered raising his head interrupting Yamato's thoughts.

He was crying. Though the rain water was also trailing the sorrowful expression on his face; Yamato could see his tears…

He slowly got up dropping the kunai he held in his left hand.

"I-I ha-have t-to go…" he muttered rather weakly, stuttering."….gomen…"

He started running. Alarmed, two of the ANBU blocked his path. He then ran towards another direction, to be blocked again by the same ANBU. He kept on running in different directions only to be blocked again and again.

"Naruto!" Yamato cried out in desperation. Naruto glanced at him but still didn't stop.

'_He's not listening. Naruto you leave no me no choice_ 'He went through a couple of hand seals and cried out "Shichuurou no Jutsu!"

A prison made of wood erupted from the ground and trapped the rather frantic Naruto.

"Now, Naruto, what are you doing here?" he asked in the kindest voice he could muster. He didn't really want to push it knowing Naruto's current situation, but what he saw demanded answers. And he was not just about to let someone who 'probably' saw the murderer slip through. Though there was a faint wracking in his mind telling him Naruto was more involved than he thought, but he shrugged that thought off.

"Ano…Yamato-san...gomen…" his voice almost a whisper.

'_There it is again…that's the third time he said sorry… Naruto what are you sorry about?" _

His trail of thought was interrupted as a group of Konoha's medic team arrived with several ANBU escorting them. The medic teams were not only responsible for healing and treating the wounded but also taking care of dead bodies. How they got used to their jobs was beyond him. ANBU normally dispose of dead bodies by burning them or feeding them to wildlife. They didn't really have to clean them, except maybe for high- priority missions where it involves the cleaning of bodies pertaining to their bloodlines; so its secret is kept safe.

"I knew it!" one of the medic-nin stated as a matter of factly, "that demon brat!"

Some of the ANBU looked at him with affirmation.

Yamato chose to ignore him as he turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto. You're…!"

-he was cut-off as the Naruto he was talking to earlier was beginning to dissolve into liquid.

'_Mizu bunshin?'_

"Hurry, surround the area! Capture him alive! _Alive_! Got that?"

Some snorted as they heard him say 'alive', but followed his orders anyway. The ANBU disappeared in different directions. Nobody knew that that was the last time they'll see the blond kyuubi container for a long time…

4 Days after disappearance…

The Godaime took the news of the incident the hardest. She just couldn't believe that her 'brother' would leave them. Despite the urging of the council to place Naruto in the bingo book's most wanted list, she insisted that Naruto was not the murderer contrary to most of the populace would say of course. She was one of the few who believes Naruto's innocence. There was Sakura along with the former rookie nine and Gai's team. Those who knew Naruto such as Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka along with some jounin and chuunin, and there was Yamato, who was there during the incident and also the one who made the report. Despite what he has seen he denied the council the liberty of putting words into his mouth. He insisted that it was not Naruto, for which he was dismissed before he even got the chance to finish his report.

She was so lost in thought that she did not notice the presence of a silver shinobi in front of her.

"If you keep brooding like that your henge might come off."

Jiraiya didn't take the news too well too. The news that his blond pupil has gone AWOL has taken Jiraiya by surprise. He didn't think Naruto could leave Konoha much less slaughter innocent civilians. He shrug the news as folly at first he heard it until a bird a message bird from Konoha arrived.

"Jiraiya! How long have you been there?" Tsunade to say the least was startled to not notice Jiraiya. If it was an assassin she would've been dead by now.

"Long enough to sneak a peek at your-" BAM! Jiraiya flew through the doors of the Hokage's office. Two ANBU sweat dropped as they saw Jiraiyas twitching figure lying in front of them. They were starting to think that Tsunade might be the strongest of the three Sannin.

"I don't have time for you perverted jokes Jiraiya!"

A few minutes passed…

"Now that's aside…" she stated looking at the recovering figure of her former teammate standing in front of her.

"I want to know what you think…" her voice panned with seriousness.

"Well, he couldn't have lost control over the Kyuubi, otherwise you could've felt its chakra…and besides that seal was made so that the Kyuubi _couldn't_ control him."

"Then are you saying that he killed those people?"

"No! Of course not!" Jiraiya was irritated that she could even ask him that. He could hear a grumble from Tsunade. He knew that she was also having a very hard time.

"Yamato!" Tsunade shouted at no one and at that Yamato appeared in a poof.

"What of the kunai that you found?"

"According to the lab the kunai held the blood structures of several of the victims…" he trailed off at the end "…but the kunai do not match the any of the wounds of the victims"

He paused for a while before he said "Also… I haven't mention this in my report, but Naruto said he was sorry several times…"

"Sorry?" Tsunade asked confusion written on her face.

"Sorry? Sorry for not being able to protect them?" Jiraiya added.

After their discussion Yamato left first and then Jiraiya. Tsunade gave an order not to be disturbed.

Tsunade took a photo out from her deskdrawer. It was her with Shizune and Tonton, and… the blond boy she considered as her brother. A single tear fell from her eye.

'_Naruto… where are you? Please…come home'_ She then broke into sobs.

Not far from the borders of the Fire Country…

Two voices echoed in a dark cavern where light was never present. The faint sound of water roaring could be heard from a distance. To those near and heard that would mean they were near a body of water.

"….and you could do that?" the first voice barely audible.

"I believe we can come to an arrangement, after the Kyuubi is extracted of course" the second voice said with a hint of malice"

"Then I agree"

TBC


	3. 日の出です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Ano, I wasn't able to post the disclaimer on thesecond chapter...gomen..._

_That was supposed to be only one chapter but i guess i broke it into two ne..._

_Ano here's the continuation..._

Two weeks after the disappearance…

As the sun's glistening rays graced the many households of Konohagakure, a certain Uchiha was beginning to come about from his rather long sleep.

Sasuke awoke feeling the heat of the sun as its rays caressed the pale skinned youth through the hospital's bedroom window. The bright light stinging his eyes as he slowly shifted in discomfort trying to move only to find that he was strapped tight. '_Che, looks like they still don't trust me after I helped them kill that snake bastard'. _His thoughts were cut off as he heard someone stepping in. He leaned to look who it was to see a mass of pink hair. '_Sakura…'_ as he laid eyes on her a pang of guilt struck him deep inside, if he didn't know how to mask his emotions his face would have shown all the guilt he had kept inside for leaving her. A glimpse of the past went through his mind _Sasuke, I love you! . _He never really had the chance to say sorry; he even acted like an asshole when they last met.

"I see you're awake…" she said with half a smile.

"Yeah…" he really couldn't think of anything else to say, after all here was a girl who he hurt so badly and seemed to care for him still even after all the thing he has done.

Sakura began undoing the straps that held the Uchiha. Sasuke could see that Sakura was trying hard to hide her sadness. Her eyes were a little watery and a little swollen. Sasuke isn't really an expert on this kind of stuff but you've got to be really stupid to know that the girl had been crying. As she was about to undo the straps on Sasuke's legs a single tear traced its way down her face. She quickly wiped it off with her hand.

"Sorry… something caught in my eye…" she lied her voice was filled with sorrow.

'_What's wrong with her? Did someone die?'_ He was about to ask her a question when she erupted in sobs and tears streaming down her face. He didn't really know what to do, so he hugged her. She buried her face into his chest still crying. Sasuke was confused to say the least. He didn't know why Sakura was so deep in sorrow that he cursed himself for doing nothing; as if he _could _do anything. He didn't understand but he made it a point to try and console her.

A few minutes passed as Sakura's crying subsided. She got up and motioned for Sasuke to stand.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you. There's a set of clothes in the bottom cabinet" she said.

She no longer had that sorrowful voice she had; somehow she had calmed down. Sasuke thought that her crying was her way to cope with the pain, of what? he didn't know. Sasuke though that there is no use pressing the matter he really didn't want Sakura to break down in front of him again.

"Sasuke, I'm glad that you're back…" she said with a genuine smile gracing the kunoichi's face.

"Me, too" he said smiling noticing the blush on Sakura's face.

He didn't really remember when he last smiled. It has been a long time since he smiled to another person. He wanted to make it up to her somehow… and to that dobe. Sasuke didn't show it but he had grown quite attached to the two. Leaving them behind was the hardest thing he has ever done and will forever regret.

As Sakura left Sasuke started flexing his extremities. It's been awhile since he moved so he stretched his body and muscles. He had difficulty moving at fist but soon his agility and strength started to come back. He opened the bottom cabinet in the side of his bed to see neatly folded clothes. They were not his standard shinobi garbs buit put them on anyway. He was now dressed in traditional kimono much like what the Hyuuga wear.

He then proceeded out the door to find four ANBU stationed in front of his room.

"Uchiha Sasuke, follow us to the Hokage's office" said the largest one gruffly. Sasuke could sense his distate by the way he said his name.

"Okay" Sasuke nodded.

A bad it is to hear they _walked _to the Hokage's office albeit gracefully. Sasuke could hear the whisperings as they glided through the streets of Konoha.

_So he's back… _

_He's better than that demon anyways… _

_At least he didn't kill children… _

At that last bit Sasuke started walking slowly deep in thought. He was getting really confused. He already knew about the Kyuubi. But what he didn't understand was '_kill children?'_ He was just about to ask a question when the ANBU lead declared that they were already in front Hokage Tower.

"What are you still doing there?" the ANBU asked referring to Sasuke as to why he was a few meters behind them.

"Hai" Sasuke replied as he slowly trudged the in their steps '_Che, why the hell am I always interrupted when I was just about to say something'_

After climbing the stairs of the Tower, finally they were facing the doors to the Hokage office. One of the ANBU spoke;

"Hokage-sama! Uchiha Sasuke is here" shouting at the door for the person at the other side to hear.

The person on the other side Sasuke already knew. She was not one to be trifled with considering what he had heard from Orochimaru about the female Sannin.

"Hai hai. Let him through alone" she didn't really need to shout, her voice could still be heard.

"But Hokage-sama!"

"Don't worry too much, idiot. I'm one of the Sannin remember?" she said with clear amusement in her voice. "And don't shout I can practically hear you without shouting you know."

"Ha-hai." The ANBU said no longer shouting.

The ANBU opened the doors to let Sasuke through. As Sasuke slowly trudged into her office a lot of thoughts clouded his mind; was he going to be punished, reinstated, executed?. He pushed that last thought from his mind. He was prepared for anything now. He knew the consequences for his actions and he would be willing to take punishment. When he was close enough to her he heard the door behind him close.

"Uchiha Sasuke, former genin of Konoha 86 D-rank missions, 5 Crank and 1 B rank; not an impressive profile if you ask me" the Godaime said with a smirk.

'_That's it? She brought me here to insult my record? Hn, if she sees my record with the sound she'll think otherwise' _he thought his face still passive as ever.

"But I didn't call you here for that…" she trailed off a smile forming on her lips. "Tell me… How do you like to be part of ANBU?"

Sasuke's eyes widened he was surprised that the Hokage offered him a spot as an ANBU considering his _history _with the Leaf.

"If you accept, all the charges against you will be dropped." The Hokage triumphant in seeing the reaction from the rather stoic Uchiha

"Why?" confusion in his voice.

"The council thought it fitting and besides I think you will be perfect for a job I have…

She paused to look at the Uchiha "to capture a certain someone"

TBC


	4. 義弟です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: Gomen, if my grammar's wrong ne… I have difficulty in English ne..

Ano here are some thoughts to ponder in the last chapters, ne…

-Naruto used Mizu Bunshin?-

-the blood on the kunai was fresh but the ones on his clothes were dry-

-Sasuke said that he and Naruto killed Orochimaru-

-It was not the Kyuubi's influence-

* * *

Chapter 4: Agreements 

"A certain someone?" Sasuke asked intrigued.

Sasuke didn't really know how to respond. '_Someone…someone… Itachi?' _Several faces came up to his mind. He remembered the names and faces of Leaf nins in the bingo book, some considered to be really dangerous and some just left the village for no reason at all. But his thoughts dwell more on a particular someone; his brother, Uchiha Itachi.

"Uchiha Itachi?" he said in a dark manner hatred planted in his face.

"Your brother? Why would we want you of all people to go after a man that could only get you killed?" she continued seeing the anger raising in the Uchihas eyes "Your hatred would only get you killed, besides we know you'll do something stupi-"

"I refuse!" Sasuke cut her off.

"What? This is the only way for you to atone and your refusing?" her voice raising as she tossed him a folder.

"What's this?" as he caught the folder labeled '_Crime Profile'._

"That's what I want you to read before you make your decision. Think it over, you might change your mind after seeing its contents." seriousness in her voice.

Sasuke took note of the sudden change in the Hokage's tone. '_Who the hell does she want me to find that she would resort to taking back the traitor?'_

"And when I said you would be part of the ANBU I didn't mean the assassination squad; you'll be part of the ANBU investigation squad."

"Investigation?"

"You'll know everything after you have read that…" Tsunade changed her tone again every time she mentioned something about the folder he was carrying.

"All right, I'll think it over." he said as bowed in respect and left.

Sasuke thought that he would read the files while enjoying his morning tea. He went through the already buzzing streets of Konoha to a small Japanese style café. Much to his surprise much of the people he has met on his way greeted him rather well. He thought he would be hated already, but to find that they smiled at him eased his guilt a little. The waitress ushered him to a seat to get his orders. After he had his order he could still feel the eyes of the ANBU that had been following him since he left the Hokage's office. He wondered how they became ANBU since they didn't hide their presence very well. He estimated that there were three of them. He took a sip and began reading through files. One who looked at him would notice his face contorted in different ways as if he was overwhelmed by torrents of emotions. The rather quiet atmosphere of the café was broken by shattering glass. Everybody wondered how a ninja would let his glass slip.

The said ninja apologized and rushed out of the establishment.

Sasuke went through everything he had read. He read it over six times already. He was now sitting in the park which was weeks ago a blood pool. He shifted his gaze in different parts of the crime scene imagining everything happening in front of his eyes. He saw a shadow killing the children, the adults in frenzy rushed to the murderer only to be killed a second later. To him it didn't make sense, how could that dobe who would have gladly sacrificed his life for this entire village, kill 36 people? It was unbelievable, the same person who taught him how to protect his precious people, the one who saved him from his darkness, the one who fought alongside him against the snake grinning his silly grin, his friend and brother.

"Do you believe it?" he asked a tree, well if it was the tree he was talking to.

"Do you?" said a shadow that was up on the tree branch. It shifted slightly revealing a grey haired jounin, reading an orange covered book. Half of his face covered by a mask and his left eye covered by his hitai-ate.

"No." Sasuke stated flatly no bothering to look at his former sensei.

Hatake Kakashi wasn't really one to show his emotions. After his second student went AWOL he tried his best to keep his emotions in check. But ever once in awhile to the trained eye one would notice his presence in the said vicinity. Kakashi knew Naruto well. He would sometimes spend his time in the park hoping to find any clue to his student's disappearance. After the incident he was the first to check Naruto's apartment along with Iruka. They didn't find their blond pupil there, but all of his belongings were intact. If Naruto really left on his own accord wouldn't he have brought food? His ramen were all there. Noticing this he couldn't keep but worry over his student. Did Orochimaru's loyal servants take him? Highly unlikely, Orochimau's dead. Akatsuki? It couldn't be, he would he felt their immense chakra. Could it be another person entirely? He wasn't really sure.

Sasuke was contemplating several scenarios much the same to Kakashi's when the said jounin tossed something at him. He caught it and saw that it was a dog ANBU mask. He looked at him questioningly

"I don't need it anymore. I think it'll look good on you." With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'_ANBU huh? That dobe…where the hell is that idiot?' _looking at the mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away from Konoha…

Two figures hardly visible perched on the high braches of a tree. They could see the walls of Konohagakure no Sato.

"So he's here, yeah…"

"Deidara-senpai, are you sure it's okay for us to enter a Hidden Village?"

"Of course you idiot. We're just visiting, yeah…"

"Visiting but I thought we were going to get that Uchiha kid"

"That too, yeah. Those gates look pretty expensive don't you think so Tobi, yeah?"

"It was Nidaime-sama who gave the orders for that kind of material for the gate, Deidara-senpai"

"Nidaime? Well I was wondering if it's combustible… that way I can have some fun yeah…"

"What do you think he will do that Uchiha kid, Deidara-senpai? Orochimaru-dono didn't look too good when we visited him."

"Probably as his container, yeah. By the way, don't mention this to Itachi-kun he hates Orochimaru and we're giving his otouto to him yeah."

"Do you think Orochimaru-dono really has the Hachibi?"

"Don't know. Enough talk let's get a move on yeah… We must be careful; there are two Sannin in this village. We'll take the kid them split, after we have some fun…yeah…"

At that the two figures disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two chuunin stationed on one of the watchtowers of Konohagakure's walls were getting really bored.

"Man, guard duty sucks… I really hope I'd be in a mission right now." He let out a sigh.

"Yeah… its four hours till the next shift and I'm already getting really sleepy…." he followed what he said with a yawn.

"Hey, we can't sleep you know the Hokage'll have our asses if she finds out." He said though looking rather sleepy himself.

"I know she has gotten really over the edge recently" he said as he let out another sigh.

"Who wouldn't, I mean 36 dead, man…

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a 'ting'. It sounded like chime.

"Huh? What was that?" one of the asked.

Before they could react they found their mouths covered with clay.

"Mmmuuphhh" they tried to speak but gagged as some of the clay slowly went through their throats. They tried to move but couldn't.

A shadow appeared before them. "Heh, BOOM! Hehe…" the figure made flick with his fingers.

The chuunin felt their insides burn and in an instant their bodies literally exploded inside out. The explosion didn't make so much of a noise since it occurred inside their bodies.

The figure stood a distance as so he will not be showered with their organs and blood.

"Beautiful, yeah?" joy written all over his face.

"I think it's kinda gross Deidara-senpai" said the other figure his face unreadable because of his orange mask that covered his face. It had spirals formed towards a hole which is probably for his right eye.

"You will never understand its beauty…" the one called Deidara had blond hair and greenish blue eyes. He only had a right arm with a mouth.

Both were wearing their Akatsuki cloak. Deidara brushed the strands of his hair covering his left eye and adjusted and readjusted the scope as he eyed the village from high atop the walls.

"A beautiful village… we're going to have a lot of fun yeah…" a smile forming in his lips.

**TBC**

* * *

Author's Note: I think I'll put a couple of fight scenes in the next chapters ne...

Ano it will be Tobi vs. Kakashi and Sasuke vs. Deidara...


	5. 夢です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note:**I'm going to make Deidara stronger than in the manga and I'm gonna make up some of Tobi's techniques ne...

* * *

Chapter 5: Dreams

He was walking in a very long corridor to an unknown destination. His feet seem to glide through the hallways to the unknown darkness beyond that threatens to consume him but never does come. He looked around to see that the walls are plastered black. He tried to touch them but he couldn't seem to reach it with his hands. His feet seem to drag him to a different direction every time he leaned in on a direction. He came upon a room with two doors. The hallways he passed through earlier disappeared leading him to this room. The room was not that large. It had paintings of different persons he has never even met before. He regained control of his feet now. He found that he has to muster all the strength that he has to move them. He walked to a certain painting which was in the middle of the two doors, though he didn't know why. He was close enough to reach it but still couldn't. The paintings face seems to get duller the closer he was. He couldn't see the face. A mass of darkness was covering his eyesight. Then he heard a voice…

"Pick a door…" it was a child's voice, a girl.

"Why?" he found that he too had to muster all the strength in his lips and tongue to speak.

"To know what lies beyond…" the voice responded no longer of the child but of an old woman.

"Beyond what?" he asked again uncertain if it was the same person he was talking to earlier.

"Beyond his heart" the voice of a grown man responded.

"Who?" he asked yet again.

He waited but there was no answer. He then pondered if he should just open a door or not. Then he decided to open the door to the left of the painting. He turned the knob albeit pretty slowly, but the truth is it was really hard to turn. He used up all his strength and opened the door. When he got to the other side he was already panting. He observed the room which lies before him. His eyes went wide. The room's walls had blood oozing from its cracks. Blood dripped from its ceiling. And different heads with no bodies lie before them. He moved his hand to cover his mouth and nose from the stench. Blood was dripping on him. He tried to move but he was rooted on the spot. A figure walked from the shadows which encompassed half of the room towards him. The light which was behind him slowly revealed the shadow that was walking towards him. He could see blond hair mixed with blood. Orange and black clothes soaked with blood. His head was hung low, his hair hiding his face. It's like he took a bath, a bath of blood.

"N-Nar-Naruto?" his voice shaking.

The figure raised its head, blue piercing eyes caught his.

"Gomenasai… Kakashi-sensei…" his voice almost a whisper.

"Naruto… what happened…?"

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei" he paused " but… I need your blood…"

Kakashi tried to answer but blood poured out from his mouth. Then he heard a voice…

"-kashi!" a loud voice echoed in his ear as he snapped back from the dream world.

'_Damn, my head hurts…it's that dream again…' _He rubbed his head and swiped off the sweat that must have formed when he was having a nightmare. He looked around to see that he was sleeping on top of a small food stall.

"Kakashi-san, you shouldn't doze off in a public area you know, some people might take advantage of you while you're asleep" the voice spoke.

Kakashi inspected his surroundings to see who owns that annoying voice.

"Some people like you…Sai?" he responded looking at the rat-masked ANBU.

"The Hokage wants to see you at 5 for your report on your recent mission" he said; taking off his mask and smiling at the grey haired jounin.

"I had that dream again…" he said his voice low.

"Eh? That dream where you got drunk and mobbed by a couple of women then taken to a motel only to flip out remembering you haven't been circumcised and still virgin with no such experience in handling sexual situations with numerous women at a time?" he smiled after his brief story.

"No…" he wondered where the hell this kid gets all that stuff from "…it's about Naruto…"

"Oh… You're gay then?" he said still smiling.

"You know what I mean…" glaring at Sai.

"Then you should see a doctor" he smirked putting his mask back on.

"There's a doctor on these kinda things?" he inquired.

"No, but there's one for your brain" he said before he left in a puff of smoke.

'_Bastard…'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Tea Country…

"Orochimaru-sama, you think it wise to trust those two? Knowing Deidara…"

"Kukuku… don't be stupid Kabuto, it is they who should think twice in trusting us…"

"But you don't have the Hachibi…"

"Yes… but I know where it is… The Hachimata has chosen a powerful host that's why Sasori and I failed to capture it…"

"But do you think that Deidara can beat Sasuke? He couldn't even defeat Kakashi…"

"It's not Deidara they should worry about kukuku… the other one will bring me Sasuke, that I am sure…"

'_The other one? The masked one?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in Konoha…

"Deidara-senpai, can't we take a break? We've been looking forever…" Tobi said his head hung low.

"No! We have to find that kid before sunset yeah…" Deidara said as he continued walking not noticing that his partner was already lagging behind.

"Tobi! Hurry up!" he shouted catching the attention of patrolling ANBU.

"Halt!" one of the ANBU shouted.

'_Darn, at this rate we'll alert the whole village, we can't have that, yeah'_

"Tobi, time to split!" dashing and hopping through Konoha's residences, hurrying to the walls of Konoha for an escape with his partner and ANBU close in tow.

Sasuke had just come walking from the park when he felt several chakra signatures not far from his location. '_What's going on?' _he then jumped in pursuit of the chakra signatures and saw several ANBU following two figures in red cloaks. '_Akatsuki? Were they looking for Naruto?' _his thoughts were interrupted when his former sensei joined him in pursuit.

"What's happening? I felt two strong chakra signatures while I was readind and-"

"Akatsuki" Sasuke cut him off from saying his excuses.

"If they are, mere ANBU are no match for them" Kakashi stated getting a nod from Sasuke. They sped up as they approached the walls and are already side by side with the ANBU. When they were close enough, Kakashi chose this time to speak.

"Report this to the Hokage, you are no match for them!" He shouted at the ANBU.

"Kakashi-san, it's our duty to kill any nuke-nin that comes to this village we can't just allow-"

"How can you protect the village if you die now?" Kakashi cut him off. "Sasuke and I are just few of the people who can match up to them… leave it to us!"

"…I understand…" he motioned for his team to stop.

Kakashi and Sasuke sped up even more as they entered the forests outside Konoha.

With the other two…

"Deidara-senpai, there are two people following us… Hatake Kakashi and that Uchiha kid"

Deidara raised an eyebrow; even his scope couldn't see who's following them. '_I really have to ask Zetsu about what this one can do'_

"The Uchiha kid, eh? This is perfect, yeah…" he then molded some clay into a bird and hopped on it and flew into the air.

"Huh? What about me Dedara-senpai?" he asked at the fading shadow of a bird which soared through the skies.

Deidara was now very high up that he could see the entire forest. He used his scope to pinpoint their pursuers.

"Why don't me give the a little surprise bang, yeah?…"

Down in the forest…

"Pakkun, are they near?" Kakashi was talking to a dog that he hurriedly summoned as they left the walls.

"They seemed to have stopped, well one of them did." They stopped as Pakkun sniffed the air. "This can't be! His here!"

"What?" both Kakashi and Sasuke took a kunai and shifted into fighting stance.

A shadow dropped from atop the trees and landed in branch in front of them. It then looked at them.

"You!" Kakashi shouted "I thought you were dead!"

"Surprise! surprise! Why don't we start things with a bang, yeah?" –high in the sky a person muttered "Hijutsu: Giji Shijou Bakuha!"-

Kakashi was about to say something when the person in front of them exploded without warning, sending Kakashi and Sasuke (Pakkun disappeared with a poof like all summons) flying far into different directions.

"He, idiots." Deidara said while admiring his work.

"Deidara-senpai!" Deidara was startled to see Tobi standing behind him _on _his bird. '_How the hell?'_

"I'll take care of Kakashi-san and you take care of the Uchiha kid ok, Deidara-senpai?" it wasn't really a question. At that, he surprised Deidara again when he _jumped _off hurtling down into the forest. '_I really have to ask Zetsu, yeah'_

Down on the forest floor…

Kakashi was slowly getting up when he saw someone charging at him. He quickly readied himself as he blocked a right punch aimed at his chest by catching it with his two hands, his opponent seeing this lifted his right foot, shifting his weight on his left foot and delivered a swift kick to Kakashi's abdomen. The action was quite swift that Kakashi didn't see it coming. The kick was pretty strong sending him a few meters away from his opponent.

"Attacking your opponent when he's not yet ready… so this is Akatsuki?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I'm a new member. I didn't know that I have to wait for you to get up before killing you, gomen!" Kakashi sweatdropped seeing a member of the most infamous criminal organization apologize to him.

'_He seems like an idiot, but his speed and movement is just like Itachi…' _Kakashi not taking any chances raised his hitai-ate to reveal his matured sharingan. '_He is one of them… I'll have to take him seriously, then…'_ Kakashi's thoughts were cut short when he heard his opponent laughing maniacally. '_What?'_

"I was expecting you to do that, Kakashi-san. The sharingan is powerful, true, but- Daiboushi Kuchiku!"

At this Kakashi saw a flash of red in the hole of his opponents mask, then staggered and fell on one knee clutching his left eye with his hands.

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" Kakashi cried in agony as intense pain shit through his left sharingan eye.

"-what can you do if you can't use it?" he finished laughing maniacally…

**TBC**

Author's Note:

Hijutsu: Giji Shijou Bakuha roughly translates to 'Secret Technique: False Body Explosion'

Daiboushi Kuchiku means 'Great Eye Destruction'

Ano review pls…


	6. 死と再生です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: Ano gomen... I'm not too good on fight scenes ne... This chapter will make you question many things...there will be a couple of fight scenes here and there but no that large scale ne...

My chapters will become longer and longer everytime.

Here are the songs that made me write this:

Chapter 1: 'Itoshii Hito'-Miyavi

Chapter 2: 'Dareka No Negai Ga Kanau Koro'-Utada Hikaru

Chapter 3: 'First Love'-Utada Hikaru

Chapter 4: 'Mazohyst of Decadence'-Dir en Grey

Chapter 5: 'Life'-No Regret Life

Chapter 6: 'Soba ni Iru Kara'-Amadori

They are really good songs...

On to the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Deaths and Rebirths

Somewhere in Konohagakure…

A silent figure slowly makes his way to a bathroom. He opened the door to a dimly lit comfort room. It wasn't that large and most would call it a dump. The room was not fit for human use. Blood stains the walls and molds and mildew are growing in every nook and cranny. The figure slowly made his way to the bathroom sink not before looking through the window which was the only source of light. As he reached the spot he noticed the clouds were now getting dark threatening to pour their entire burden. '_It's gonna rain again… ' _the figure thought to himself. He turned on the faucet not knowing if the water was clean or not. He took both his palms and cupped up the water and splashed it on his face. He then looked at himself in the mirror. Dull blue eyes stares at dull blue eyes, though it can be seen that it was once a brilliant blue. He had blond spiky hair and whisker marks, three on each cheek. He was wearing a plain white shirt. He then forced a smile on his lips and said "Smile…" he paused for awhile "…Uzumaki

Naruto…"

There was a knock on the door followed by a male voice saying "It's almost time… Ouji (prince)"

At that he completed a couple of seals and whispered "Junsei Hada Henkou (Perfect Body Change)" His face began to change. All his baby fat disappeared leaving a more masculine look, his skin turned pale and whisker marks disappeared. His eyes turned into a bright shade of purple and his hair became black as the night. His bangs grew so that the right half of his face was now covered with his hair. His spikes receded becoming much more tamed. He became a little bit taller and his fingernails were now black, a side-effect of the jutsu. He looked at himself in the mirror again and said "Now smile…" instead of a smile he smirked and saw that it was much more fitting on his new face "… Adauchi Kujo…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hokage's Office…

"THOSE IDIOTS! They are just throwing their lives away!" Tsunade bellowed at the rat masked ANBU that made the report for the ANBU squad that pursued the two nuke-nin.

"Hokage-sama, I wouldn't worry too much. Kakashi and Sasuke both have the sharingan and Kakashi already has the Mangekyou. From what I heard Itachi isn't one of them so it's highly unlikely that Kakashi abd Sasuke will be easily beaten." He made his point.

"You maybe right. But I want you to lead an ANBU squad after them along with Yamato"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha's Forest…

Sasuke was trying his best to avoid all of Deidara's attacks but was having difficulty…

'_Damn, I can't reach him. I didn't bring any kunai or shuriken. Worst of all I can't move very well with these clothes' _he thought narrowly avoiding one of Deidara's bird bombs.

"You can't run forever chibi Itachi-wannabe, yeah!" he taunted but his thoughts were '_He's faster than I thought, yeah… at this rate I might run out of clay…Looks like I have to use my 'geijutsu' masterpiece, yeah'_

He lowered himself down so that Sasuke could hear him "Oi! Itachi-wannabe! Why don't we end this, yeah?" Sasuke glared at him for calling him 'Itachi-wannabe'.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Deidara go through a couple of one-handed seals. '_Kuso, my sharingan can't copy it… It must be Hijutsu..' _At this he mentally cursed and stopped. '_I have to prepare myself, good thing I brought this' _taking out his wakizashi he readied himself for what will happen next.

"You're lucky you're going to see one of my best 'geijutstsu'( art ). Hijutsu Kuchiyose: Touji no Kouu!( Secret Technique Summoning: Rain of Clay )" After he finished his clay bird was slowly getting bloated and looks like it's going to blow.

Sasuke was shocked '_what? Is he serious?' _he then ran as fast as he could.

After a few seconds of running he didn't hear any explosion, instead he found that there was clay falling all over the place…

'_Clay? Shit!' _He mentally winced as the clay he was inspecting exploded, though it was small it still packed quite punch.

"Hehe… I found you, yeah" Deidara was sure that he was gonna be triumphant. He sat perched atop a branch looking at the disheveled Sasuke lying on the forest floor.

"That got him more than I thought, yeah" jumping off the branch and slowly walking to Sasuke who turned to a log. "What?"

Sasuke came out of the ground behind Deidara, Chidori Nagashi swirling electric pulses over his body and wakizashi. He quickly stabbed Deidara multiple times in a precision only the most skilled sword master could do. He eyes went wide as he saw that the 'Deidara' in font of him was nothing but clay… '_SHIT!' _he cursed quickly making several seals.

Somewhere in the trees…

"Got you now chibi Itachi, yeah…" extending his middle and index figure he whispered "Hijutsu: Touji Bunshin Bakuhatsu…( Secret Technique: Clay Clone Explosion )" The clone exploded and sent Sasuke flying again but not far off it turned to clay... '_Damn Itachi-wannabe, using my clay as kawarimi now are you…'_

"Coward, so this is where you were hiding…" Deidara mentally cursed as Sasuke's wakizashi pierced through his right shoulder the electric pulses giving intense pain and disabling his right hand. He snapped through the pain and jumped to the opposite branch whirled to face Sasuke to spit out clay which exploded on contact with the target only to disappear in a puff of smoke. Sasuke then appeared in front of him sending a punch to his face but he was able to block it as he flailed his right hand to his face but failed to notice as Sasuke performed a leg sweep and uses his other foot to kick Deidara launching him to a tree. Deidara was about to move but Sasuke's sword was now on his throat.

"Why are you here? Are you after Naruto?" his tone demanding answers while strengthening his grip on his sword.

"The Kyuubi? Hehe… we already have the Kyuubi, yeah" he answered rather calmly with a smirk.

"Wh-what? You have the Kyuubi?" his voice filled with disbelief.

"Itachi-san and Kisame-san have already captured it, yeah" amusement in his voice much to Sasuke's chagrin.

"When? Two weeks ago?" his anger rising.

"No, that was 4 months ago yeah… By the way Itachi-san sends his regards, hehe—"he was cut off as Sasuke in anger cut his throat. His rage even doubled as the person he cut turned to clay…'_When did he switch?' _His fit of rage was interrupted as he felt his Ten no Juin( Cursed Seal of Heaven ) acting up to his anger. '_What? It can't be…! Orochimaru…is still alive?' _as the realization dawned on him he went to look for Kakashi…

Deidara was to say the least the best when it comes to escaping. '_I am quite the escape artist, yeah' _he mentally praised himself. Speeding up to the area where his partner was currently fighting Hatake Kakashi.

As he arrived at a small clearing he could see Kakashi bleeding all over with cuts and wounds on his body panting. He turned to look at Tobi to see that he was unscathed. He was holding a kunai standing a few meters away from his prey. Deidara chose this time to interrupt.

"Tobi! Time to go!" he shouted at the masked nuke-nin.

Tobi turned to look at him "Ano… you failed Deidara-senpai?"

"Of course not! Its best if we leave the audience hanging you know, that way they'll surely want to see us again, yeah!" he said as veins on his head were starting to show "And besides, I don't have enough clay for my 'Sedai Kyuuzou Geijutsu Teiji'( Grand Explosion Art Exhibit ) that I was planning to use on the village, yeah"

"Ok! But let me have just one last hit Deidara-senpai!" he charged at Kakashi at a speed that rivals Itachi's and delivered a powerful punch to Kakashi's abdomen sending him flying to a couple of trees.

'_I really really really have to ask Zetsu, yeah…' _he thought as he eyed his idiotic partner.

"Shall we get going now, Deidara-senpai?"

"Hai, let's go, yeah"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later…

"Ugh…" Kakashi was slowly opening his eyes to stare at a blank white ceiling. '_Where am I? Oh yeah… I got my ass kicked'_

_Flashback_

"_Only Itachi has ever been able to resist my jutsu. It is used entirely to disable the sharingan. On top of that once affected the sharingan-user can no longer move" Tobi charged at him delivering devastating kicks and blows._

_End Flashback_

'_That's right… He could've killed me then but didn't. Damn, my body hurts' _he tried to move but ended up cringing due to the intense pain.

"Looks like he did a number on you"

"Sasuke, you recovered already?"

"I really didn't need to be treated… Kakashi…" Sasuke then proceeded to tell Kakashi everything he found out.

"I see…That means Naruto is…" he trailed off at the end and gave out a sigh.

"It doesn't make sense… Naruto was there with us fighting Orochimaru a few weeks ago, but he said that they extracted the Kyuubi four months ago. It doesn't add up…"

"Have you told the Hokage?"

"Yeah, she already told the news to everyone. Those bastards are celebrating his death…" he scowled in anger.

"How's Sakura taking it?" changing the subject

"Better than I hoped, but she's not really letting on her feelings" his voice with worry.

"You should see Jiraiya with that seal. He'll know how to destroy it…" he grimaced at the thought that the snake was still alive…

"I understand…You shouldn't move too much, Tsunade-sama said that if you force yourself to move you might not be able to move again…" he said smirking

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Kakashi asked, sweating buckets.

"By the way" he paused, placing Kakashi's ANBU mask on the side cabinet "Hokage-sama told me I don't need to be an ANBU anymore. She's making me a chuunin" after he said that, he left.

"You've really changed, Sasuke… But I'm more worried about Sakura… she might end up like you then…" he said to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few weeks later…

"Team Kakashi's back in active duty, Tsunade-sama" Shizune said while placing a stack of papers in front of Tsunade. Seeing the look on Tsunade's face made Shizune ask "What's wrong, Tsunade-sama?"

It's been after awhile since the funeral. Tsunade was slowly regaining her old self back, though how much of it was back nobody really knew. But the fact that the one she considered to be her little brother died would change a part of her forever.

"Danzou has pulled some string again, goddamnit!" she said as she crumpled the piece of paper she was reading earlier and threw it away

Shizune picked it up straightened it, "They're placing another member to Team Kakashi?"

"The council favored his request, they've already sent a letter to Kakashi about this" she said clenching her fists.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, he might turn out to be like Sai" she said smiling. "His name is A-da-u-chi Ku-jo, I've never heard of him before…"

"I already checked, I can't seem to find any of his records" leaning her two elbows on her table and clasping her two hands in front of her mouth "He must be a part of 'Ne'" she continued gritting her teeth.

"When will they meet?" putting the paper into one of the folders.

"Today, I just hope Kakashi has prepared the two…" she said with sigh looking at a picture of a blond shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT?" Sakura was fuming with anger "IT'S JUST BEEN A FEW WEEKS AND THEY"RE ALREADY REPLACING HIM?" her voice echoed through Konoha's trees.

Kakashi visually cringed at her pitch of voice, "Now, now, calm down Sakura…" his last effort in calming the pink haired powerhouse in failure. If it wasn't enough, Sasuke was glaring at him coldly. '_Man, it's not my fault why do they have to shout at me?'_

"CALM DOWN? HOW COULD I CALM DOWN? MY TEAMMATE JUST GOT HIS LIFE SUCKED OUT OF HIM AND ALL THEY CARE ABOUT ARE THE MISSIONS?" her voice raising even more. She was about shout again but stopped as Sasuke placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough, Sakura" he said to her care visible in his eyes.

"But—"

"We'll see who he is then we'll decide, ok?" he said smiling at her.

She just nodded, not believing that Sasuke smiled at her again. She still had that blond teammate on her mind though and still didn't like knowing that they're gonna replace him already.

"When are we meeting him, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked who was now breathing a sigh of relief.

"Today, that's why I called you two" he said calmly receiving a glare from Sakura.

So they waited on the bridge where they usually meet.

A few minutes passed as they waited…

"So, is this Team Kakashi?" all three of them raised their heads to find the speaker.

He had black hair and skin paler that Sasuke which showed some of the veins of his face. The right half of his face was covered with bangs which were tied together with two bells hanging from them. His eyes were a bright shade of purple. He was wearing clothes much like Shino's during the chuunin exams except that it was black and more fitting. Its sleeves reach up to his knuckles and its collar only reached up to his chin. He wore pants much like Kakashi's only black and black shinobi sandals.

"You're Kujo?" Kakashi asked standing up.

"That's right. Adauchi Kujo" walking up to them but stopped seeing the glare from the two chuunins.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourselves to him?" motioning for his team to begin speaking.

"There is no need Hatake-san, I know them already" waving his hand at Kakashi "Let me introduce myself, my name is Adauchi Kujo, former member of Konoha's ANBU Assasination Squad, my hobby… if you could call it that… is killing" the three were surprised when he said that, seeing their reactions he continued "My ambition to kill every name that has appeared on the Bingo Book," he paused and looked at Sasuke " even you, Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke's eyes went wide.

"But not right now. I can't kill a comrade now can I?" he smirked

There was silence for while.

"Could I ask you something, Kujo?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence.

"What is it, Hatake-san?" smiling at Kakashi.

"Where did you get that ring?" he asked pointing at a ring on Kujo's left hand pinky. It had the kanji for 'kou' (空陳) inscribed on it's gem.

"It was a gift..." raising his left hand showing them the ring "...from a friend"

Sasuke saw the ring and thought that it was somewhat familiar but couldn't place where he saw it.

Sakura was not interested and shrugged the whole thing off. '_I don't care who he is and some stupid ring! He is not Naruto so to hell with you!'_

_'He looks vain, with those bells he'll reveal his location to the enemy easily, and that ring... I have a bad feeling about it.'_

Well then why don't we discuss our mission."

**_TBC_**

_Author's Note: I'll make the next Chapter longer... _

_'adauchi' means 'vengeance' and 'kujo' means 'destruction' or 'obliteration'_

_'kou' means 'sky' but its kanji form is similar to the word 'kouchin' which means 'the void'_


	7. 図式です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's note: Ano here are some more thoughts;

-Naruto is alive and in Konoha-

-He is wearing Orochimaru's ring which he said came from a friend-

-He changed his face-

-Deidara said they have the Kyuubi-

I'm not implying that Tobi is Obito or anything, that's whyI sticked to taijutsu.

On to the story...

* * *

Chapter 7: Schemes 

Two days ago…

Danzou's residence…

A figure was casually going through the home of the infamous leader of 'Ne'. He burst into the office eyeing the man sitting in front of him with his hands resting on his table.

"What's this?" throwing a piece of paper in front of the bandaged man.

"Kakashi no Buntai? (Kakashi's Team?)" he asked with a cold tone.

The man picked up the paper and glanced through it "Yes, is there something wrong?"

"You do realize that you've put the mission on great risk? This was never part of the agreement"

"I know, but you must understand that the only way for you to make contact with Orochimaru without pulling attention to yourself is to join a team that seems to encounter him more often" he said, handing the paper back .

He couldn't really argue…He was right…

"If this proves to be our undoing, it will be on your head, Danzou" he said as he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present time…

"Well then, our mission is simple. First we are to rendezvous with a Konoha reconnaissance team who has been patrolling the borders of the Tea Country for Sound activities.Second we are to hand them this scroll—"taking a scroll from his pocket "—which we will hand to them. The pass phrase will be 'the sound of the leaves', got that?" earning a nod from his team he continued "Our third mission objective will be handed to us by them."

"When will we move?" asked Sakura.

"Prepare everything you need and meet at the north gate in 1500 hours" pointing at the watch in a nearby shop.

"What are the identities of the reconnaissance team?" Sasuke asked looking at their mission scroll.

"They will be Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba" looking at a piece of paper he took out of his pocket as soon as Sasuke asked the question.

"Inuzuka?" Kujo asked in a surprised tone.

"Why? You allergic to dogs?" Sakura mocked, but he remained quiet.

"Ok! Now that's finish, see you at three" Kakashi finished before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Just as Kujo was about to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Oi! You better not feel too comfortable, got that?" Sakura said in her coldest tone.

"How could I feel comfortable with you two around" he said sarcastically, "last time I check I hated you" at that he too disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura growled and stormed off stomping her feet on the ground as she walked causing a slight tremor leaving Sasuke alone.

'_Sigh, I hate to admit it, but I kinda miss my fan girls' _he thought as he hung his head low.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At three o'clock…

Kakashi arrived to see his team was alrea— "You're not bringing anything?" eyeing the newest member of their team.

"I don't need to bring anything, the land will provide…" he replied in a bored tone.

"Eh? What about kunai and shuriken?" bewildered at his team member's casualness.

"I am carrying some—"he let his two hands drop and spread his palm open, then all of a sudden he had three shuriken in between his fingers (somewhat like Itachi in the anime)"—see?"

"Ok then…" he saw Sakura was trying hard to hold off her interest and Sasuke looking at his sleeves as if they were Itachi.

"We better get a move on, Hatake-san" Kujo said snapping Kakashi out from his musings.

"Right! Let's go" he said as he walked out of Konoha's gates followed by his team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the borders of Tea Country…

"KEEP HIM OFF ME, KIBA!" a blonde haired girl yelled as she struggled to get the gigantic mutt off her.

Ino wasn't that close to Naruto, but hearing about him from Sakura and having the liberty of working with him on several missions, she would grant that Naruto would make a good friend. She was one of the few who believed his innocence and yelled at people who badmouthed the blonde boy. She knew of the Kyuubi, actually Naruto already told the former rookie nine, including Neji, Tenten and Lee. And yet their opinion of the blonde was still the same. They deduced that Naruto was still and forever will be the Naruto they knew.

"Akamaru won't bite you Ino, he just likes you that's all" he said grinning at his best friend who was 'molesting 'Ino who has just been sprayed with their lunch which was thrown into the air in on of Gai and Lee's sparring matches. (man, that was a long sentence…)

Kiba actually had grown to like the blonde that the news of his passing really upset him. He knew that the blonde would be one of the few people he would trust his life with. Naruto was someone who he considered as his friend. He hung out with Naruto a lot and would glare at the people calling the blonde a demon. (darn, I have no other way of calling Naruto other than 'the blonde', oh well…)

Near them a fierce battle was taking place…

"LEE! WHOEVER HOLDS THIS POSE THE LONGEST MEANS HIS FIRE OF YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTER!" he shouted at his protégé while placing both of his hands on his head like to the shape of an 'm' and bending his right leg while standing with his left.

Like all the jounin of Konoha that had known the blonde, Gai also mourned the death of a promising shinobi… He even said at the small funeral service Tsunade gave the blonde, much to the council's disapproval, 'it's a shame that his bright flames of youth were snuffed out from him'.

"HAI! GAI SENSEI!" geji-mayu—I mean Lee yelled in response to his sensei's challenge while getting into the same position as him.

Lee once said that Naruto's fires of youth burned (past tense) brightly as such he was one the few who shed tears at the blonde's death.

"Damn, there at it again…" Kiba said as the three of them, Akamaru too who had just licked Ino clean, sweatdropped.

"KIBA! INO! THE TWO OF YOU SHOULD ALSO FOLLOW US. LET US SHOW THE WORLD THE FIRES OF YOUTH OF KONOHA!" Gai proclaimed dropping from his pose and closing raising his fists in level with his face trembling with joy with rivers of tears running down his face as the sunset could be seen in his background.

Of which the three of them dropped to the floor anime style.

"NO WAY!" Ino shouted.

"I don't really want to look like an idiot" Kiba stated, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"THIS IS NOT GOOD! KURENAI AND ASUMA SPEND TOO MUCH TIME WITH THAT COOL AND HIP KAKASHI THAT THEY"RE TEACHING THEIR STUDENTS COOL AND HIP WAYS!" Gai said his voice still loud while placing his hands on his face sobbing.

"GAI-SENSEI! FEAR NOT FOR I AM STILL HERE! WE WILL HAVE TO SHOW THEM THE RIGHT WAY!" doing his nice guy pose.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Their chant was ended when Ino sent the two of them flying through the air with a punch shouting "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ougi Gou Kotatsu: Geji-Mayukiri! (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique Number Two: Thick-Brow Killer!)

"Well, looks like we have a new taijutsu master…" Kiba said looking the two heaps of bodies flying high into the air. '_I better not piss her off'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a secluded area near the Wind Country…

Several figures stood on top of several stone pillars, one of the landmark wonders of the wind country. Pillars of rock formed in the middle of the desert. Even the inhabitants of the country failed to explain how the rocks came to be there amidst the harsh sandstorms barraging the deserts daily.

"The next time you make a deal with the snake you better inform me first" one of the shadows spoke.

"We thought it would be a great idea, yeah. Sasori-danna has mentioned something about Orochimaru concerning the Hachibi,yeah" another one spoke

"I think it was _your_ idea, Deidara-senpai. I told you we should have reported it in first remember?" and yet another spoke.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you!" retorted the other.

"What of Itachi's brother?" asked the other shadow.

"Well, we weren't successful, yeah. So we'll just take him some other time, yeah"

"You mean _you _weren't successful Deidara-senpai, I beat my enemy pretty easily"

"Shut up!"

"Itachi, what have you to say?" asked the other shadow who has been taking with authority. He was probably the leader.

"Do what you will, but the snake cannot be trusted" the shadow called weasel—I mean Itachi answered coldly.

"Zetsu, how is ouji doing?"

"They have just left for Tea Country; Konoha has received information on the Rokubi" a shadow that looks like a severed dragon's head replied.

"Kakuzu, Hidan you are near the Tea Country, am I correct?"

"Yes" said one of the two shadows farthest from the group, one of which was a shadow of a large man "But there is no hidden village in the Land of the Tea, it will be much harder to track the Rokubi, the Hidden Sound seems to be active in the area as well"

"That's to be expected, yeah… Orochimaru's new lair is in that land"

"Contact ouji when you get there and track down the Rokubi before Orochimaru, do not engage in unnecessary battles"

"Deidara, Tobi find the Hachibi without going to Orochimaru"

/"Itachi, Kisame go eat some pocky" (heh, just wanted to say that)/

"Itachi, Kisame do you have leads on the Shichibi?"

"Kirigakure is hiding the jinchuuriki"

"Take it, (insert name of unknown character) the Gobi is ripe for the taking I assume"

"Yes" answered a shadow with a feminine voice.

"Zetsu, keep an eye on ouji. I expect to see you within a month at the next rendezvous point" at that all the shadows faded into the sand storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Land of the Tea...

"Orochimaru-sama, a message from ouji" a sound nin with glasses said as he handed the snake sannin a letter.

"Kuku, that brat is getting really interesting..." he said in a malicious manner.

"Orochimaru-sama, he is working for Akatsuki now is he not?"

"Even I do not know where his loyalties lie, Kabuto" burning the message the same way he burned the former Team 7's scroll "What of the Rokubi?"

"We are doing our best to tame it, but I think a demon cannot be subjected to our will"

"I see, then it is worthless. Get rid of it"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

**TBC**

Gomen, it was a lot shorter than I expected ne...

Please review, 1500 hits and only 6 reviewed ne...


	8. 愛と家族です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: I wrote this chapter listening to Akino Arai's 'Tsuki No Ie'

I still haven't decided if Naruto will be evil or not... what do you think?

Also I've already made several jutsu for KuroNaruto version...

Some parts of the Jiraiya section I took from the anime, though it is somewhat different, the dialogue has the same meaning...

On to the story...

* * *

Chapter 8: Love and Family 

Meanwhile in Konohagakure, a certain sannin for once wasn't on one of his research escapades.

Jiraiya was thinking of that past events and how it lead to him losing another student.

A few months ago, one of his sources gave him information of a spy in Konoha from Akatsuki. The description was quite vague, a man who wore a long black hooded cloak, hell most of Konoha's citizen match the profile if they wore a 'long black hooded cloak' Jiraiya was amazed at his source's stupidity. How the hell was he gonna find this guy with that description. It didn't help him that a few months after that his student went AWOL and suspected to have massacred several people. It's not like he believed any of that, it's just Naruto hasn't been himself when they left Konoha for almost 3 years. On top of that his suspicions were raised when he remembered that day when the three sannins fought…

Flashback—

The battle was fierce, he couldn't mold chakra properly and on top of that his movement is somewhat limited giving Orochimaru a clear advantage even without his arms. It was at this when Naruto and Shizune were fighting the four-eyes that Orochimaru strikes up a conversation.

"For me he is nothing, but a worthless kid" eyeing Naruto.

"That's why I'm teaching him and not a genius like the Uchiha"

"Probably because he reminded you of yourself back then…"

Orochimaru didn't mind Naruto so much then when he saw that he was no match for Kabuto. But then when they heard—

"RASENGAN!" they stopped their fight and turned to the source to see Naruto planting a Rasengan to Kabuto's abdomen and sending him flying a few meters into a rock. At this he saw the change in the way Orochimaru looked at Naruto…

"I let him live in the Chuunin Exams because Akatsuki wants him alive…I should have gotten rid of him then or it will cause problems for me…" he heard Orochimaru whisper confusing him.

Orochimaru then flew towards the genin, He tried to stop him but he sent him to the ground using his tongue. But before he could connect his sword to Naruto, Tsunade blocked it with her body. What Orochimaru told Tsunade made him even more confused.

"Why are you protecting a mere genin? If Akatsuki gets him it will be more trouble than one"

End Flashback—

It was okay for Orochimaru that Naruto fell to the hands of the Akatsuki before he used Rasengan. Then he suddenly changes his mind when he saw what Naruto was capable of. Why was he troubled that Naruto could use Rasengan when he knew that the jinchuuriki was going to die once the biju is extracted? It didn't matter that Naruto had such skill when he was going to die. Somehow Orochimaru was threatened when he saw what the boy was able to do and decided to get rid of him before Akatsuki gets him. And then he remembered another thing…

Flashback—

"We have orders from our organization to take Naruto-kun with us…"

End Flashback—

Itachi said that Akatsuki wants 'Naruto' but didn't specify the Kyuubi. He knew that Itachi knew that they know the Kyuubi. Heck, Itachi knows that I know their objective was to take the biju. Was there something he was missing that will give the answers?

"Jiraiya-sama!" he heard a shout that made him snap out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" he asked grumbling…

"Hokage-sama wants to see you"

After seeing who was speaking…

"Kure-chan, I didn't know it was you, cutie-pie" Jiraiya was drooling.

"Stop calling me Kure-chan!" Kurenai couldn't believe that this perverted old man was one of the sannin…

"How's your student doing?" Jiraiya asked turning serious on the topic.

"Hinata? Not good… They say she doesn't want to eat. Her father is really worried and has started to forcefully feed her. It's just been a year since Hinata beat Hanabi for the clan seat, the Hyuuga elders are worried for her well-being…" she said with sorrowful eyes.

"I guess she was the one who took his death the worst…" Jiraiya said sympathetically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Hyuuga compound…

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted as she sat up on her bed sweating and panting heavily…

Neji hearing the scream quickly went inside her room. Neji was really worried for Hinata. Ever since Naruto beat him in the chuunin exams, he had started to become closer to Hinata. He treated her like a younger sister and would train with her sometimes. He decided to visit Hinata today after he has just returned form a mission.

As he entered her room he saw her crying…

"Hinata-sama…" Neji said as he hugged Hinata. Hinata started to cry on his chest. '_She has been like this since Naruto disappeared; now she's gotten worse after the news of his death'_

Hinata didn't attend Naruto's funeral. She was too weak after hearing the news that she couldn't get out of bed. She just cried all day saying that she won't believe he's dead until she sees his face again. She cried and cried blaming all the villagers for Naruto's death, saying that they were the devils and she would kill them all. The elders fearing that Hinata would really do so in her current state of mind, decided to lock her up in her room. They didn't want the future clan head to go and kill people. Hiashi even thanked them for understanding and still letting Hinata become the clan head. They never change their mind on Hinata as the clan head saying that they are only following the clan's rules that since Hinata defeated Hanabi she has all the right as the head.

Hanabi too was worried for her sister though she didn't show it after her pride was hurt when Hinata defeated her. She would sometimes feed her sister and bring her food. Hinata would only eat if it was her, their father or Neji that brought her food.

Only time would tell if Hinata will be caught with her grief forever Hiashi thought…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On to Team Kakashi…

"Will we encounter any shinobi along the way?" Sasuke asked out of boredom

They were traveling for 2 hours now it was already getting dark… Sasuke and Kakashi were walking in front followed by Kujo and Sakura to the rear of the group just behind Kujo…

"Maybe, we'll never know so we gotta be prepared" Kakashi said with his eye shaped like a 'U' though there was not much happiness in it anymore.

"If were going to meet any Akatsuki member, I will kill them…for 'him'" at this Kujo raised an eyebrow and smirked, but he didn't see coz Kujo was behind him…

"What are you smirking for?" somehow Sakura saw him smirk...

At this the group stopped walking.

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see what Sakura was talking about.

"What?" Kujo asked in a bored tone.

"You smirked when Sasuke-kun talked about Akatsuki" Sakura was glaring at him.

"What? I can't smirk if I heard something stupid?" he retorted in a mocking tone.

"Stupid?" Sasuke said joining in on the converstion.

"All this talk about the Akatsuki and this stupid dead member of yours, it's all stupid"

Sakura had enough and gave him a chakra enforced punch only to miss as her punch was about to connect.

"What?" she yelled as she eyed her fists in confusion '_I was sure it was gonna hit him!'_

"I didn't know you were blind pinky…" he teased her.

Sasuke was about to join in when he was stopped by Kakashi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough! Both of you act like children, we are on a mission! We have no time for childish games. Sakura! Don't fight an ally and you!" pointing a finger at Kujo "Don't disrespect my former student or you will answer to me, got that?" sending Kujo a good amount of killing intent, but was surprised when he just shrugged it off.

'_Sakura's punch couldn't hit him… I sworeI heard those bells… must be some sort of genjutsu…better take note just in case'_ Kakashi thought as he eyed Kujo suspiciously.

They continued to walk for a while when Sasuke started a conversation amidst the silence surprising everybody including Kujo. Kakashi and Sasuke started talking about random stuff with Sakura joining in on some of them. Sakura glared at both them when they started taking about Icha Icha which Sasuke, much to Sakura's dismay, has started reading as well. She blamed Kakashi for influencing Sasuke too much. It was then that she saw why Sasuke was more open to Kakashi than most people. They both lost their bestfriendsand bothe didn't have parents. Now that she thought about it where was the girl named Rin who was part of Kakashi's team?

Flashback—

"Every one that I loved is dead…"

End Flashback—

Is she…?

She looked at her former teacher's back. '_He has lost more than Sasuke… Is he even happy?'_

"Romance between team members is not good you know and Kakashi's too old for you…" Kujo, who was now next to her, whispered, cuts her thoughts.

"Shut up" she retorted sending him a cold glare. But she was thankful that it didn't reach Kakashi's ears, she shuddered to think what would happen if it did. Other than being a strong ninja, her former sensei was also known as one of Konoha's biggest pervert.

It was almost dark, so Kakashi ordered them to set up a camp to spend the night. Kujo said that he doesn't sleep so he was going on patrol. Kakashi thought a lot before letting him go…He was getting really suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Orocimaru's lair…

She was locked up in this dungeon for three months now… no food, no water. The only thing keeping her alive was the demon inside her. The dungeon was in the deep bowels of Orochimaru's lair. It stinks of death and the smell of sulfur lingers in the air. It was always wet and torches in every column were the only source of light. Both of her hands were chained to the wall, as well as her feet. She had green hair that was disheveled and spots of blood littered its once brilliant color. She was wearing a grass jounin uniform which was tattered. She had beautiful emerald eyes, which were now dull. She was around twenty years of age, but torture made her look almost thirty. Her hitai-ate was on her neck. It carried the symbol of the Kusagakure (Hidden Grass).

There were footsteps reaching up to where she is…She looked up to the man who betrayed her… The man who took her heart but still betrayed her,Kabuto.

"I'm sorry, Kiku-chan. It seems Orocimaru-sama has decided to get rid of you since you don't wanna cooperate"

"A-Ar-Are yo-you going to ki-kill me?" she asked, her voice trembling and tears running on her cheeks as she looked at the man who she loved and still love despite all the things he has done to her.

"Now, why would I do that?" he said as if he cared for her, tracing her hair with his hand.

He then whispered in her ears "You love me still, don't you?"

Kiku's eyes widened when she saw that Kabuto was holding a kunai. She braced herself as she closed her eyes only to hear the chains drop to the floor. She opened her eyes to see that Kabuto has cut her chains. She saw him walking towards the door.

He stopped and said "You're free… get out of here before Orochimaru-sama finds out about this…And…" he looked back to her "…forgive me…".

She stared at his fading figure, tears streaming down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha…

Jiraiya was walking down the streets of Konoha looking for a nice place to drink. Tsunade had just finished berating him about his recent 'incident' in the bathhouse. He was really tired and his ears sting, it was then that he really felt his age getting to him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he found a good spot. He was about to enjoy drinking alone when…

"Jiraiya-sama!" he tried to hide his face but found that the person was walking towards him.

"Ah! Iruka! How long has it been?" he said giving Iruka his best fake smile.

"Jiraiya-sama, will you join me for a drink?" he couldn't really say no, so he accepted the offer.

After a few bottles, Iruka was already sputtering nonsense at him. Actually it was Iruka who did all the drinking.

"…aN' tHat sTupidsh lady shaids…" Iruka sputtered.

He really drunk, but Jiraiya just kept on giving him more to drink _'When the hell is this guy going to pass out?'_

Suddenly Iruka started talking clearly…"Naruto… Does he hate me? I'm the only one not having these stupid dreams about Naruto… Does he hate me so? Was I not a good brother?" then he passed out.

It was true that everyone that new Naruto had the same dream, of the paintings and the two doors. Jiraiya deduced that the answer to theirs will be answered if they picked the right door, but so far all of them couldn't go through it. I mean you can't control your dreams right? Iruka on the other hand is really depressed that he was the only one who hasn't dreamed this. He was by far the closest one to Naruto and treated him like a brother.

"Naruto…are you really dead? Or are you hiding from us?" he whispered to no one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few miles away from Konoha…

"ACHOOO!"

"Someone must be talking about you" Kakashi said smiling at Kujo who was sitting opposite him with the camp fire they created.

Sasuke and Sakura were already sleeping, but Kakashi stayed awake. He was wary of the new member of his team. He stayed awake lest he does something.

"You don't trust me do you, _Kakashi-sensei_?" he said mockingly.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit but shrugged it off knowing that he was just mocking him.

"Not at all Kujo, just wanted to see the beauty of the moon…" he said looking at the sky to which Kujo also did.

"There is no moon, Hatake-san…"

"Oh…" he sweatdropped "By the way, don't call me Kakashi-sensei again, got that? Especially not in front of Sakura and Sasuke"

"Ok, _Kakashi-sensei_"

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review...


	9. 夢に沖です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: I wrote this while listening to Rei Fu's 'Life is Like a Boat'

Actually, I write fast because I write everything in my mind at that moment listening to music.

I can actually think of all the scenarios that I might make with my story and pre-empt things before they happen.

That way it is much more easier for me to write...

Enoughof my incessant babbles and on to the story...

* * *

Chapter 9: Waking Up toDream

Sakura was the earliest to awake or so she thought as she went outside of her small tent. The sun was already up and the birds' early morning chirping coul be heard. She found Kakashi was asleep near the camp fire which probably burned out late last night. Sasuke was probably still asleep coz there was no sign of him and his small tent was still there. '_I wonder if he snores…'_ Her mind suddenly beamed with curiosity as to where that dastardly new team mate of hers was at. She couldn't find him anywhere in their small camp, so she decided to take a little stroll around the forest hoping she might bump into that annoying bastard; not that she wanted to anyway. She just wanted to 'expose' his 'true' nature. She loathed the black haired shinobi since the first time they met. She sees him as a thief stealing away Naruto's place in their team. Actually she pleaded the Hokage to take him off their team, that time after Kakashi introduced him, or rather, he introduced himself.

Flashback—

"Tsunade-shishou! Please take that bastard off my team!" she yelled at the Hokage who still wasn't paying attention to her despite the increasing volume of her voice…

"Sakura, I have enough trouble as it is with all these papers, and you're here whining won't make it any less irritating..." her voice low which scared Sakura, it was not normal for Tsunade to lower her voice like that except if she was totally pissed.

"If you have a problem with that take it up to those old men in the council who do nothing but whine all day much like you…" still putting all her attention on the papers on the table which where truth be told she didn't quite understand.

"But—"she was cut off as Tsunade radiated a set amount killer intent that would make any ordinary shinobi wet their pants. Sakura was already used to this, but she knew better than to push this, lest Tsunade does something that will land her in the hospital bed for weeks.

"I understand…" was the only thing she could say as she left her office.

End Flashback—

'_If Tsunade-shishou wasn't so scary…'_ she cut off her thoughts as she heard voices in a conversation. She hid herself behind a tree and peeked to see their team mate talking to a shadow below a huge tree. She couldn't make out the figure where she was standing but she could see Kujo. She could hear their voices as they spoke as she hid her charka so she wouldn't be found. '_Thank shishou for teaching me to hide my chakra'_ She leaned in even more closely so she could heat.

"I see…" said Kujo as Sakura saw him cup his chin. "Rokubi wa ore no mono dattebayo( The Rokubi is mine)" she heard Kujo say that made Sakura tremble a little. There was only one person she knew that used 'dattebayo' at the end of his sentences. Due to her shock she didn't notice the twig which she stepped on as she moved. At this Sakura leaned on more on the tree hoping they didn't hear it. After a few minutes, she decided to make a run for it only to stop when she felt her world getting heavy as darkness was overcoming her sight. The upper half of her body slowly fell forward while the lower part still leaned on the tree. As her head slowly fell forward a hand could be seen going 'through' her head. The fingers somehow 'melded' with her flesh. The hand seems to be coming from the tree. Slowly a head was coming out with the hand.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan, but I can't let you leave…" he whispered to the unconscious Sakura of which his right hand was in her head. "Nou Gomu… (Memory Eraser)" he whispered as he slowly took his hand, which was no glowing with charka, out from her head "…knowing what you heard" he continued as he completely went out of the tree and laid her down.

"You still care for them?" the shadow which moved closer to him asked.

"Of course, Zetsu-san" he said as a smile graced his features.

"Are you sure we can trust Kabuto?"

"Yes, by now he has already released the Rokubi. Tell Hidan and Kakuzu that the Rokubi is mine, don't let them interfere" he stated as his face turned serious.

"Got it"

As Zetsu was slowly dissolving into the ground, he said "Tell ouja(King) that I will keep my promise"

Zetsu stopped and looked at him "Your nindo, eh?"

He just nodded as Zetsu slowly disappeared into the ground.

At the camp…

Kakashi was slowly coming to…

"Ugh, damn my body feels cold" he shivered as he eyed his surroundings. '_Heh, guess might have fallen asleep'_

He was about to stand up when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He reached for his kunai as the figure slowly came into view.

"Sakura?" he said as he breathed a sigh of relief

"Kakashi? You're awake?" eyeing her former teacher.

"You're up early. Where've you been?" he inquired as sat back on the log which is also where he fell asleep.

"For the life of me, I don't remember…" confused as she clutched her head" and why does my head feel like it has just been ran over by a bull (I was supposed to type 'car' but I didn't see any in the manga and anime series)"

"Well in any case, you should wake up Sasuke" pointing at Sasuke's tent "And where is Kujo?"

"Yo!" Kujo said as he appeared in front of Kakashi with a poof waving a peace sign smiling.

'_Hey! That's my line! And my style!' _Kakashi thought but didn't voice out his frustration that Kujo was imitating him.

"Hn, how childish… only an idiot would do a thing like that. What if you know Shunshin, doesn't mean you can flaunt it like—"Sakura cut herself when she saw a tear forming in Kakashi's visible eye.

"Eh? Kakashi? Why are you crying?" she asked in confusion.

'_I didn't know you thought like that Sakura' _he thought as he wiped away the forming tear.

"Betsuni, Sakura (It's nothing, Sakura)" he lied.

"What's with all the noise?" they turned to look at Sasuke who was already preparing his pack and had finished unsetting his tent.

"Maa, looks like Sasuke is already waiting for us…" Kakashi said his eyes in the shape of a 'u'.

After a few minutes team Kakashi was already set for their journey…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Land of the Tea…

She ran as fast as her feet could guide her. She knew that if she stayed any longer in that godforsaken place she might die a miserable death. In her haste she traversed deep into the woods not knowing where she was going. As she ran her clothes were becoming more and more tattered as cuts and bruises were forming in on every part of her body because of the branches of the trees intertwined making it difficult to run through. And yet she ran and ran not minding the sharp points on some of the tree's branches as they slashed through her skin. If it weren't for the demon inside her she would already dead. It was even a surprise that she could still run having been deprived of food and water. She didn't even notice that her hitai-ate was already gone. Yet she ran and ran….

At last she came upon a road. It was a dirt road one on which carriages and merchants normally went through. It started raining. She raised her face facing the sky as she felt the rain. It's been a while since she felt the rain on her body. She swallowed some of the rain drops hoping it would quench her thirst. Then she fell on her knees. It was then that she felt that everything that she has went through was slowly seeping through her skin. Her body became even number as she eyed her hands and tears were streaming down her face. She felt her body weaken to a great extent as she welcomed the sleep that she was deprived of for so long hoping that a kind merchant or trader might find her and give her shelter.

An hour later…

"Oi! What are you doing!" a man shouted at the man manning the horses of their small supply carriage who stopped the horses causing some of their packages to slip through the roof they have created to shield against the rain.

"There's someone on the road!" the man shouted back at him.

"What? In this rain?" confusion in his voice as he dropped off to see what it was.

As he neared the body he could see that it was still breathing.

"He's alive!" he ran towards the body to see that it was a beautiful green haired woman.

"It's a girl…" he whispered as he slowly untangled the hair in front of her face.

"Idate! What is it?"

"It's a girl!" he replied as he carried her over to their carriage.

"We should just leave her! She might be demon!" he warned him.

"Are you insane? There's no one this beautiful a demon! And besides, are we just going to leave her in the rain?" he retorted, angry at his partner.

"Didn't say I didn't warn you!" he said as he shifted himself back to the horses "Hiya!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later…

"Gai-san, when the hell is this new team gonna arrive?" Ino asked the green-clad jounin who was now having another 'battle' with Lee.

"Well, Tsunade-sama didn't really say when, but I guess it would take three days more for them to arrive…but, judging by the conditions of the weather…" he pointed at the growing mass of dark clouds "…traveling by boat would take a while, I'd say five days more…" he finished in his nice guy pose with his teeth sparkling.

'_Does he ever get tired with that?'_ Ino thought as she sweatdropped; "Then we have been waiting for a week doing nothing and listening to the two of you and getting bored out of our wits and you don't know when exactly they will arrive?" Ino was already losing her patience. It was bad enough being stuck with a dog that does nothing but lick her, but being with two geji-mayu (thick brows), who do nothing but annoy her with their stupid and embarrassing antics, made it worse. She wouldn't be surprised to see several Oto nin drop dead in seeing the two of them.

"Now, now Yamanaka-san…" Gai was now sweating buckets feeling Ino's killer intent focused on him. Lee was still posing and Kiba was busy eating that Gai felt that no one could help him right now. _'So this is how the flames of my youth gets snuffed out? NO!'_ he brokedown mentally.

"Rooof!" all of them stopped and readied in a fighting stance hearing Akamaru's bark.

They dropped their guard a little seeing their visitor.

"Yo! I guess I have to say 'the sound of the leaves'" at this they all dropped their guard.

Afew seconds later all of Kakashi's team was now out.

"Aren't you a bit early Kakashi?" Gai asked his rival.

"Well, we thought to save you guys the trouble of waiting and hurried as fast as we can" he said smiling.

"CAN IT BE THAT THE FIRES OF YOUTH HAVE REKINDLED IN MY RIVAL?" Gai said as tears streamed down his face.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked not paying attention to Gai who dropped to the floor anime style.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled at her best friend motioning her to come.

As Sakura was close to her she whispered "Who's that hot stuff?" pointing to Kujo.

At this Sakura glared at her, "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood"

"Looks like you have a new member, Uchiha" Kiba said to Sasuke who ignored his tone.

"He looks strong…" Lee said eyeing the said person.

It was then that Kujo left Kakashi and Gai's conversation and approached the other Leaf nins. He stopped as he heard Akamaru bark and grind his teeth at him.

"What is it Akamaru? He smell's like a snake?" patting his dog while glaring at Kujo.

Sasuke who heard what Kiba said also turned to Kujo. He didn't say it but he found that the new member of his team was really suspicious. After he heard that he might have come from 'Ne', he couldn't feel but be suspicious of him. After all he already knew the objective of the 'Ne' while he was still with Orochimaru. And the fact that he smelled like snakes increased his suspicions even more.

Sakura and Ino were also staring at him.

'_I knew that there was something fishy about him'_

'_Snakes? That's kinda gross'_

"What a rude mutt… You might have mistaken me for him—"tilting his head in Sasuke's direction"—since he's the one who live with snakes in the first place" he smirked.

Sasuke payed no attention to him and turned his attention to Gai and Kakashi who were now moving towards them.

"Ok, listen up. According to the Hokage's orders I'll be leading this operation" the one-eyed jounin said.

"Gai's team has recovered information that Orochimaru's lair is in this area" he said earning him different reactions. A scowl from Sasuke, a look of disgust on Sakura, excitement on Kiba and Lee, a scared look on Ino and a… smile on Kujo? Nevertheless he shrugged it off.

"We are to locate the exact position of his hideout, and draw a detailed map of possible ambush areas and traps. Kujo, you were put on this team for the purpose of making that map, correct?" looking at the chuunin.

"That is right Hatake-san" he said handing each of them a scroll, with a point in the middle, and a pen he pulled out from his sleeves magically earning him different looks. "I've analyzed the map you gave me earlier Maito-san" getting a small map with scribbled writings out of nowhere again.

"Though it is somewhat…unrealiable…" pointing to a part of the map which was labeled 'gigantic tree of youth' with the drawing of some sort of mushroom "…this will be our point reference. You shall detail all the things you see once we separate into our teams. Each team will go into different directions coming from this point, got that?" seeing them nodding he continued "Hatake-san will be the one to go into team details "

"Ok, now we'll separate into two man teams"

After a few minutes, the team assignments were now given.

Team 1: Lee + Sakura

"Lee, stop it!" Sakura squeaked as Lee was running around chasing her, blowing kisses everywhere she went.

"Sakura-chan, I'll protect you with my life!" Lee shouted his love while running after Sakura.

Team 2: Ino + Sasuke

"Um…" Sasuke was blushing as Ino was literally hanging in his left hand. It was not that he liked Ino but that he could feel her rubbing her breasts on his arm.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun!Ne, Sasuke-kun?" she growled his name sexily rubbing her breasts on him.

"Uh, ye-yeah…"

Team 3: Kujo + Kiba (+Akamaru)

"Grrrr" Akamaru growled in disagreement.

"Hey, why do I have to get stuck with this bastard?" Kiba growled at Kakashi.

"Hey, it's not like I want to be in a team with dog-breath here and his bitch" Kujo mocked.

"Bastard! What did you say? Akamaru is a boy!" Kiba growled back.

Team 4: Kakashi + Gai

"Kakashi! I will show you the fire of youth burns brightly within me! Prepare yourself, the one who describes the area the best wins!" pointing a finger at Kakashi, challenging him.

"Looks like we already know who'll win...with that kind of drawing…" his thoughts drifting to the map Gai made.

"MY MAP WAS PERFECT! IT WAS FILLED WITH THE GLORY OF YOUTH! YOU'RE HIP AND COOL WAYS CAN'T MATCH UP TO THAT!"

"Hn? You say something?" at this Gai cried his heart out.

'_What a troublesome bunch, guess I have to reassign them…'_

After a few minutes of reassigning each team…

He decided to put people with persons they hadn't have something against.

Team 1: Kakashi + Sasuke

"We'll, looks like it's the two of us again…" Kakashi said to his former student, former, because they were now equal and no longer teacher and student.

"Hn" Sasuke said with a smirk,

Team 2: Gai + Lee

"YOSH, LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Team 3: Sakura + Kiba (Akamaru)

"Makes you see who their favorites are, huh, Sakura?" Kiba stated looking at the two teams.

"I'm afraid Sasuke is turning into Kakashi" she said with a sigh, forgetting to put the '-kun' after Sasuke.

Team 4 Kujo + Ino

Ino was about to put her hands around his arms like with Sasuke, but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Touch me and die…" he said while giving her a dose of killer intent.

Ino quickly went a distance from him with fear in her eyes.

"Well then, why don't we set out?"

The teams were now ready for their mission.

'_The Rokubi will be mine…'_

**TBC**

What do you think, ne? Review pls.

Ano, am gonna make explainations on jutsu that I will create...here's one:

_Nou Gomu_ (Memory Eraser)-permanent genjutsu; erases a persons memory of something permanently. Consumes a whole lot of chakra since it's dealing with memories.


	10. 鬼と天使です

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

Author's Note: I wrote this listening to Nakashima Mika's 'Hitori'

Sorry if the grammars are wrong...

I wasn't really planning on making this a chapter but it got long enough so I considered it one...

As you know the Land of the Tea is where Team seven met Morino Idate...

Ano here are some things I like to clear...

-Naruto changed his voice-

-I haven't made him evil or good yet so just guess-

Chapter 10: Demons and Angels

He was lying on the grass feeling the rain dropping on his face. He could feel cold steel piercing different parts of his body as blood flowed out from them. He whispered pleas of help but fell on deaf ears. He was crying. The tears streamed down his face in unison with the rain's seemingly unending dance. He tried to move but the swords were pinning him on the ground. He mustered all the strength he could to give a last cry for help, but none came. He felt helpless as more swords were stabbed into his flesh. He winced as another was pierced into his body… and another…and another…and another.

"Oi!" a loud voice interrupting his dream.

"What?" he asked groggily already knowing the answer to his question.

"We were supposed to detail everything we saw as we moved remember?" Ino said as she towered over her partner who was, right now, sleeping on a tree branch with his back leaning on the trunk.

They have stopped here after Kujo told her that they should rest first after 'four minutes' of walking. She didn't like the idea coz she really wanted to finish the mission soon so she can go home; the mention of Orochimaru gives her the creeps.

"We can go after I rest up a bit" he said to her closing his eyes again.

"You have been sleeping for an hour already!" she scolded him.

"Eh? It's been an hour already?" as he got up and stretched his arms yawning.

After a bit of stretching he then looked at a tree and said "How long are you going to watch us?"

At this, four oto-nin appeared before them. He could see that the one in the middle was the leader. He had silver spiky hair much like Kakashi's but had black streaks in them.

He had pupil-less eyes, so they were all white. He had a rough face with a scar on his left cheek. He wore clothes much like the sound four.

"Goujou-san (goujou means stubbornness), I didn't know you were the one spying on us…" he said as he went near them so Ino, who was still standing behind him confused, couldn't hear.

"Orochimaru is waiting for you…" he said to Kujo who was now pretty near him.

"You know what will happen if you blow my cover now, don't you?" he said smiling but one could feel the malice laced in his voice.

"Forgive us; it was Orochimaru's idea to make contact with you. We'll now take our leave" he said with a bow, but before they could leave, he whispered "They're two miles west from here…", they gave a nod and disappeared.

"Now that's over, what do you say we go somewhere we can be alone Ino-chan?" he turned to the blonde kunoichi who, he wasn't surprised to see, was now holding a kunai in defensive stance glaring at him.

"Who are you?" she asked trembling.

She knew if she were to fight him she would stand no chance, so she opt for another plan… run. She threw the kunai at him only to miss, but took this time to make a run for it.

She was now a kilometer away from where she ran from him. She was panting heavily as her heart was beating really fast. She was afraid, afraid that he may kill her. She knew that the others are already far from her current position and if she were to stop now he would probably catch up to her.

She stopped to catch her breathe. She could see that she was now in a clearing and any ninja would now that this is not a good position, but she had no other choice, she was too tired to run. She sat sown behind a huge rock hoping he won't find him there, but much to her horror…

"You look like shit, Ino-chan…" he said, sitting atop the huge rock.

She jumped to her feet and reached for her holster but found that it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" he said pulling out Ino's kunai holster from under his sleeves.

"I took it from you while you were running" he said throwing it back to Ino.

'_How could he take it without me noticing?' _she thought to herself as she continued to glare at him, coz that was the only thing she could do…

"Please, Ino-chan, I don't wanna hurt you…" he said softly as he jumped down from atop the rock.

"You! You're with Orochimaru!" she said pointing a kunai at him which she took from her holster on the ground.

"You don't have any proof Ino-chan…" he said as he continued to go near her.

"Stay back! I'm Konoha's number one kunoichi, you'll only get hurt!" she warned him.

"Oh? When did that happen? Since when did Tsunade-baachan step down from that title?" he said mockingly at her.

'_Tsunade-baachan? It can't be?' _she thought the realization dawning on her; Sakura told her that Naruto was the only one that called the Hokage that.

"The-they sa-sai-said, y-yo-you died!" she shouted at him.

"My, my, you are quite quick Ino-chan" he said smiling at her.

"So it's really you? Why? We all mourned for you!" she scolded him tears on her eyes "I…mourned for you" she finished dropping the kunai.

He stopped seeing her tears.

"Are those tears for me?" he said softly going even closer and embraced her tightly.

"Why? Why…?" she struggled to speak between her sobs as she buried her head in his chest.

It started to rain… (I really like the rain…)

"Gomenasai…Ino-chan…" he whispered in her ear as the rain continued to pour. His hair slowly turned to blonde and his eyes from purple to blue.

"Gomen…" he whispered before he punched her on the stomach knocking her out.

He carried her under a tree to shield her from the rain. He gently placed her down as he sat right next to her. His wet blonde locks falling over his eyes. He placed her head on his shoulder.

"Looks like you destroyed my genjutsu, Hime… (Princess)" he whispered to the unconscious Ino.

A few miles west from their current position…

Explosions could be heard in the woods amidst the rain…

Kakashi, sharingan active, jumped to the right avoiding a barrage of kunai only to come face to face with his enemy who delivered a kick to his gut. He blocked it with his left hand and used his right hand to stab the foot with a kunai only for it turn into wood. Another barrage of kunai was sent flying towards him; he didn't have enough time to dodge so he took all the kunai head on. Seeing Kakashi on the ground, the opponent showed himself.

"So this is all you've got, Sharingan no Kakashi?" the oto-nin with silver hair much like him but with black streaks in them mocked him.

"Not quite" the oto-nin's eyes widened as Kakashi turned into a log.

Kakashi charged at him from behind and delivered a right punch to his face which he blocked with his right hand, countering with a kick only to have Kakashi dodge by twisting the hand he used to punch earlier to whirl himself using his opponent's hand as leverage and flew into the air. He made several hand seals and whispered "Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" aiming it at his opponent who was still caught up on his kick to dodge.

Kakashi's eyes widened however as his enemy emerged from the hell fire hardly any burn on him _'How?'_

"Hmph, you didn't see that coming did you, Kakashi?" he said proceeding to make several hand seals.

Back to Naruto…

'_Kakashi-sensei will have difficulty fighting Goujou…' _he thought as he looked up the dark sky…_'Onikishi Goujou'_

Flashback—

"Onikishi? (Demon Knight)" he asked curiously to the shadow in front of him

"Hai, they were once a proud clan of the Grass" the shadow responded.

"What can they do Otooji? (Uncle)" he asked curiosity burning within him.

"Their clan was the basis for Orochimaru's Juin (cursed seal). Their Kekkei Genkai (blood line limit) called 'Tennotsukai'(Angel) is a powerful jutsu that increases their strength and chakra reserves ten folds"

"Ten folds? But the ones with the Juin weren't _that_ strong, Otooji" he stated.

"Orochimaru's Juin is only a modification. He couldn't perfect the jutsu to mimic the Tennotsukai so he opted for one less strong. He also modified the Juin so those infected will follow his will"

"So, why do they look like demons?"

"A side effect of the jutsu. Orochimaru's Juin mimicked what the Tennotsukai would do to the user, but the Tennotsukai is much more taxing…Though it consumes no chakra, the process is irreversible…"

"So, they'll stay like demons forever?"

"Yes, but grants them extraordinary power. Orochimaru didn't want this so he designed the Juin so his followers could revert back. Also unlike the Juin, Tennotsukai changes the person completely, there are no levels…"

"Ano sa, they're serving Orochimaru now aren't they?"

"That's right; they defected from the Grass following Orochimaru's attack on Konoha… They believe Orochimaru would make their clan stronger. There are a few of them left, probably ten of them…"

End Flshback—

"What are you going to do, Kakashi-sensei? You can't beat a demon…" he whispered to no one.

On to Sakura and Kiba (and Akamaru)…

"Damn I hate the rain!" Kiba yelled as they hurried looking for a place to shield them from the rain.

"Shut up and keep looking!" Sakura who acted the leader of the two growled at him.

'_Damn, she's just like Ino. They're both pretty bossy' _he thought.

They stopped when Akamaru barked at them to stop.

"What is it Akamaru?" their questions were answered when a rain of arrows were hurtling down on them. They didn't have anywhere to hide since they were on a clearing, so Sakura poised her hands in the shape of a shovel and scooped up a huge portion of earth to block them. Luckily the ground they were on was pretty hard and hasn't yet turned to mud.

'_Dam, she's probably stronger than me…' _Kiba thought eyeing his partner wide-eyed.

Once all the arrows were done, Sakura threw the piece of earth aside like it was paper and quickly ran towards the huge tree in front of them where the arrows came from. She punched the tree destroying its thick trunk easily. The tree fell hard on the ground. Amidst the loud crash they could here several grunts and shouts of pain.

Several figures emerged from the shadows. Sakura and Kiba were surprised that the one's who attacked them were not ninja, but ordinary townsfolk.

"Damn ninja! Get out of our land!" one of themshouted.

"We won't let you take our land so easily! We will give our lives if we have to!" another shouted.

This continued for several seconds, before someone shouted,

"Stop! They're Konoha ninjas!"

All of them looked at the one who shouted. Sakura was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Idate-san?"

After the crowd died down, much thanks to Idate explained to them who they are, he led them to their village. After few minutes of walking they arrived in what Sakura remembered was Jiroucho's house.

"Make yourselves at home" he said to them leading them further into the living room.

After a while they all sat down Kiba and Sakura on one side of the table and Idate on the other.

"You've really gotten stronger Sakura-san. Sorry about earlier, the villagers just tried to protect themselves in case those sound ninjas came back"

"Ano…Idate-san where is Jiroucho-san?" she asked not noticing Jiroucho anywhere.

"He…"he trailed off but continued "…a shinobi named Orochimaru ki-kil-killed him in front of the whole village…" he finished sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized wishing she hadn't asked that.

"That's okay…Sakura-san, I want you to look at someone for me will ya?" he asked her uncertainly.

"Uh, sure…Who is it, Idate-san?" she asked curiously.

After explaining about a sick girl, Idate lead them to a room. A green haired girl was lying on a bed.

"The doctors don't know what's wrong with her… I thought you would know since she's a…shinobi" he almost whispered the last part.

"Oooohhh, romance in a time of war… Man, it must be hard keeping your relationship a secret to the villagers, huh?" Kiba teased him.

"It's not like that!" Idate retorted "I just found out when I saw her hitai-ate near where I found her!"

"Yeah… I bet it isn't…" Kiba teased him again grinning evilly.

Idate was about to pounce on him when Sakura spoke, "She's a jinchuuriki…"

Kiba and Idate stopped to look at her. Due to their little squabble they didn't notice Sakura was already inspecting her.

"Jinchuuriki? What's that?" Idate asked what Sakura was talking about.

"You cant' be serious Sakura? How would you know—"he was cut off when Sakura added,

"She has a similar seal to Naruto on her forehead"

'_I don't know anything about these seals, but shishou taught me how to recognize one. But why is her seal always visible? Only Kakashi can examine it…'_

"Idate-san, I'm sorry but we have to go…" she said dragging Kiba with her.

"Wait, Sakura-san!" he yelled but couldn't reach up to them. _'What the hell's wrong with them?'_

On to Gai and Lee…

"Gai-sensei, is this okay?" he said handing Gai his scroll, it read 'We have passed the bridge, a bridge where the sun sets and the moon emerges. Like the flames of youth which burns brightly even after the sun sets'.

"NICE! LEE!" giving him the nice guy pose.

"HONTO NI? (REALLY)"he shouted back at his sensei with rivers of tears running down his face.

"YOUR YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY!" Gai shouted at his protégé.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

On to Kakashi and Sasuke…

Kakashi looked around not seeing Sasuke anywhere. _'He must be fighting those other three'_

His thoughts were cut off when he barely dodged a punch that broke through the tree he was standing on.

"You shouldn't worry about others while fighting me, Kakashi" his enemy which now had gold skin and four horns on his head. His body has gotten bigger but not large enough to be called buff. He had sharp teeth and his face looks like a demon. Kakashi also found out that his body is invulnerable to any fire jutsu and any weapon.

'_Damn, I'm already running out of chakra… My jutsus don't work on him nor does my weapons. My sharingan can't read his moves… I have no other choice but to use Mangekyou…'_

"What's wrong Kakashi? Scared?" he mocked him.

"No, just wondering when I can read my book…" he replied the tree tomoes in his sharingan forming a three-pointed shuriken-like figure.

**TBC**

What do you think? This is not a NaruIno fic ok?


	11. 真実と偽りです

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: Again this wasn't suppose to be a chapter, but hell I made it into one, ne…

I wrote this listening to Hamasaki Ayumi's 'Evolution'

To clarify, this is not a NaruIno fic…just wanted someone to know he's Naruto.

Matashitemo, gomen for the grammar, I made this chapter in an hour …that fast so I don't pay much attention to detail, ne… Gomenasai!

Chapter 11: Truth and Lies

At Jiroucho's House…

The faint sound of a bell could be heard from a distance…

She heard it. It was a very fascinating sound. She couldn't help but wake from her slumber. She could feel her head burning in pain. She got up and moved to the window facing a nearby tree. She heard it again amidst the rain drops that pelted the roof and ground. It became fainter and seems to lead into the forest. She tried to ignore it, but the alluring sound sucked her in. She jumped from the window into forest. Her figure slowly faded into the background of the green forest; her hair melding with the leaves.

Deep in the forest…

'_The Rokubi will be arriving soon…' _he thought as he eyed the unconscious body of a blonde girl beneath a tree a few meters from where he was sitting atop on _'Hime…I'll give you what you asked for…'_

"You've lured the Rokubi?" a voice in the shadows said.

He turned to the shadows, "I thought I told Zetsu-san for you not to interfere"

"Yeah, I know. We just wanted to check on you that's all…" another voice said.

"I'm fine" he said flatly.

"Who's the girl?" the earlier voice asked.

"What's it to you?" he replied.

"Looks like our little ouji has bagged himself a little prize"

"She's not a prize!" he retorted, "She's one of my friends…"

"Since when did you have friends?" a voice asked, amused.

"Like you care…" he said faintly, "Get out of here before the Rokubi arrives…"

"Whatever…" the voice said as two silhouettes disappeared from view.

'_It's almost here…'_

He could hear footsteps running in his direction. By the sound of it he deduced that the Rokubi's jinchuuriki maybe female; a light one at that. He observed high atop a branch at the small clearing in the middle of the forest; the only place in the whole damn place for an ambush.

'_It's here…'_ (Notice that he refers to her as 'it')

­­­­­­

­­­­He took note of the jinchuuriki's appearance. It was wearing what looks like hospital clothes. It had green hair, emerald green eyes and a beautiful face. A seal was visisble on its forehead…­­­­­­­­­

'_Why is its seal showing itself? Is it unstable?'_ he thought as he eyed its forehead. (It's all 'it's here)

'_I have to disable it…before it awakens' _

The jinchuuriki was like a walking corpse as it stood there looking around trying to find the source of the sound…'She' was not herself…

'_The genjutsu's still affecting it…Time to act…' _ (Remember he hasn't reused his disguise genjutsu, so he had blonde hair, whisker marks and blue eyes at this point)

He jumped to a tree near the jinchuuriki, careful not to disrupt the genjutsu. He made a couple of hand seals and whispered "Ninpou:Seishin Banshuu…(Ninja Skill: Mind Corruption)"

After a few seconds the jinchuuriki clutched her head in pain. Her cries rang throughout the forest. She wailed, screeched and trembled in pain. She dropped on the ground as her feet gave in to the pain that affected her head. She tried to crawl but the pain rooted her to the spot. (It's 'her' at this point…)

'_This was easier than I thought…now to—' _his thoughts were cut off when the jinchuuriki started to stand up, _'what the?'_

His worst fears were realized when the jinchuuriki started to radiate greenish charka. Her hair stood up on ends waving around like water despite the heavy rain, her eyes now a dark green and three feathery tails whirled around behind her as a pair of wings sprouted from her back.

'_Shit! It's awake…'_

I turned to his direction and started to speak…

"**Pitiful human…do you think I will let you have my power? This fool of a host is too weak to defend itself…" **

Its voice was different from the Kyuubi, it was female.

Naruto then made several more hand seals not a little bit intimated by the demonic voice…

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" he shouted aiming the jutsu at the Rokubi.

"**Weak… Hanedangan!** (Feather Shot)**" **it shouted; the feathers on its tail and wings started to spread around him, it started to glow green and formed a bird made of feathers. It charged and met the Karyuu Endan in between the two. The connection created a small explosion.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the feather bird went through the smoke seemingly unharmed and was flying towards him.

'_Damn, those feathers don't burn!' _he thought as he dodged the incoming bird by jumping to another tree, but was surprised as the Rokubi shouted **"Kai!" **causing the bird to explode sending kunai like feathers in different directions scarring the trees and narrowly missing him.

"**Your pathetic ninjutsu won't work on me human…" **it said as it started to flap its wings.

'_I won't let you escape…' _he thought making several more handseals…

"Yajuu Ori Houin! (Beast Cage Sealing Method)" he shouted sending three spear-shaped chakra rods from out of nowhere and formed a triangular shaped around the Biju.

"**Pathetic…do you think that these twigs can stop me?" **it said as it tried to move but found that it can't.

"**What? Impossible... Unless you….?" **It said its voice filled with unbelief.

"That's right… I can see through that seal of yours and created a counter just incase it broke" he said triumphantly a smirk forming on his lips.

"**Impossible! A mere human can't make a counter seal that fast…" **it said as it tried to disperse the seal with a burst of chakra.

"There's nothing you can do that can destroy that seal…"

"**I maybe immobile, but I can still kill you from afar!" **it said as it started to mold more chakra and shouted, **"Hanedangan!" **sending three feather birds toward Naruto.

Naruto dodged all three, and also dodged all the feathers when the Biju cried out **'Kai!'** much to the Rokubi's displeasure.

'_This is the end…' _he thought as he made three seals ending with a snake… "Fuuin: Shippu! (Seal: Compress!)" The rods started to converge squeezing the Biju's chakra as well as the host's body.

After a few minutes, the struggle ended with Naruto dispersing the seal sending the Rokubi's unconscious host plummeting to the forest floor.

'_At last, it's ended'_ he thought as he flung the unconscious girl on his shoulder _'I've kept my promise…It's time for me go…'_

"Hime… forgive me…" he said softly to the unconscious blonde.

Flashback—

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" a blonde-haired boy asked a blonde-haired girl.

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino…" replied the four-year old.

"Do you have a brother? If not _I_ could be your brother!" he said grinning rather dumbly at the girl.

"Really? Will you be my big brother?" she said joyfully, as she eyed her new 'brother'.

"Ino!" they turned their attention to a pink haired girl who was waving at Ino.

"Who's that?" he asked her.

"My bestfriend Sakura" she replied waving back at the pink haired girl who was now fading away from view.

"From now on, I'll call you Hime!" he said smiling at the girl.

"Oohhh! Really?" she giggled.

"Hai!" he replied waving a peace sign.

The scene then changes into a twelve-year old Naruto talking to a twelve-year old Ino.

"How's your new team, Hime?" he asked Ino who looks like she was deep in thought.

"Naruto…please don't call me that…I'm not a child anymore and other people might get the wrong idea…" she said softly to him.

He stared at her for a moment, "I understand…" he said, his voice low.

"It'd be best if we don't see each other…please don't appear before me again…and if we do meet…please treat me like you would with other people…okay?" she said as she slowly walked away from him.

Flashback End—

"In the end… I'll do what you say…" he said as he took one last glance at the blonde, _'ore no imouto' (my little sister)_ and disappeared into the forest.

A few miles away…

BOOM!

Another exploding tag destroys another portion of a large tree…

'_Damn, he was able to dodge my Mangekyou…'_ Kakashi thought as he dodged another kick pulverized the branch he was satnding on.

His opponent already lost two of his hands thanks to his Mangekyou, but much to his chagrin he still was pretty strong. His demonic enemy was able to match his speed, so much that he had difficulty dodging; eventually leading to several bruises on his body. He has already used up too much chakra and only have enough to sustain the sharingan for another twenty minutes.

'_I have to think of something or he will pulverize me…'_

A kilometer away…

"AAAAHHHHH!" an oto-nin cried in agony as Sasuke's wakizashi ripped through his stomach.

'_Damn, this guy's too tough…no wonder Orochimaru-sama wants him to be his container…' _one of the oto-nin thought as he stared at his comrade's grim demise.

He made a run for it but was caught off guard as a snake coiled around his neck and other parts of his body, he could hear someone mutter, "Sen'eitajashu! (Hidden Shadow Many Snakes Hand)" the snakes then started to wrap around him and then began biting through his skin and started to crush every bone in his body as the voice muttered, "Kujiku! (Crush)". He grunted as he felt his skull breaking under the immense pressure.

The person then stood beside his enemy's crushed remains, admiring his work. _'While I was in Sound, their shinobi were a lot stronger than these weaklings… Hn, the sound shinobi's strength is weakening…where is Kakashi?'_

A mile away from Jiroucho's House…

"Wait up, Sakura!" Kiba yelled at Sakura who was so great in haste that she has traversed a few meters of distance away from him…

"Hurry up you two! Her seal is weaking, we need to find Kakashi and fast!" she said increasing even more in speed.

Two kilometers away from the two of them…

"Beautiful isn't it Lee?" Gai said pointing at the sun that was slowly reavealing itself as the rain started to dissipate.

"The rain is filled with sadness, Gai-sensei!" he stated waving a hand at the sun.

"Yosh, let us celebrate the arrival of the sun's glorious rays of youth with a little sparring match!" he said as made his was away from Lee and got into a stance, "LEE! COME AT ME AND SHOW ME THE BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"HAI! GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted excitedly.

In Orochimaru's lair…

"Ah…Naruto-kun, I was wondering when you were gonna come visit me…" Orochimaru said eyeing the blonde in front of him.

'_Has he captured the Rokubi?' _Kabuto asked himself not seeing the green haired grass jounin anywhere.

"Who are you looking for, Kabuto-san?" he asked coyly.

"No one in particular Naruto-kun…" he replied rather uninterestingly.

Naruto then tossed a scroll to Orochimaru, "A gift from 'Ne'"

Orochimaru opened the scroll and read its contents causing his eyes to widen, "This is…?" he said surprised and looked at the blonde

"That's right…a detailed transcription of Konoha's written history…the secret to it's destruction" he said grinning evilly.

A few miles away…

"Ugnh…" Ino, who was starting to get up from her 'sleep', grunted as she rubbed her head in pain, _'How long was I out?'_

She glanced around and remembered what happened, "Naruto!" she shouted trying to find the blonde…Losing hope she dropped down on the ground her legs spread _'Onii-chan, where are you?'_

**TBC**

What do you think…? Yoi (Good)? Warui (Bad)? Heiso (Ordinary)?

It will take me a while to update the next chapter…so please wait, ne?


	12. 形無しと形無しではないです

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: It's been a long while huh? Gomen...Well here's the new chapter!

I wrote this listening to 'Tune the Rainbow', by Sakamoto Maaya, listen to it too!

Chapter 12: Spoiled and Unspoiled

It was just another ordinary day, if there was an ordinary in a ninja village…

'_Damn these never ending paperwork! I shouldn't have made that promise with you Naruto…' _the Hokage's thoughts dwell on the name she just reminded herself of.

For a moment she glanced at the photo of the once hyper-active blonde genin she remembered as her 'brother'. Her eyes took the shade of sadness as she stretched her face with both her palms.

"Hokage-sama!" an ANBU appeared without warning in front of her.

"What?" she said in a tone of annoyance for being interrupted of her thoughts.

"We have found…'something' that we think you should see…" the ANBU's voice laced with uncertainty.

"What is it?" she said not liking the tone of the ANBU.

"Captain said that you should see it personally" the ANBU said respectfully noticing the Hokage's changed expression.

"Well, it better be worth all this commotion" she lied. The truth is she would gladly go anywhere that doesn't involve paperwork; she would jump to any opportunity to play hooky.

A few minutes later, in the far reaches of Konoha…

"You didn't say it was this far!" the Hokage bellowed at the ANBU who escorted her.

"Be patient,we're almost there…" he said with a tone of annoyance.

Tsunade was surprised that this ANBU had the guts top use that kind of tone with her. But nevertheless, she will not back down from a mere ANBU.

"What did you say!?" she shouted at him.

"Gomenasai, Hokage-sama…" he apologized but continued "…sometimes you're just too annoying…"

Tsunade snapped. She could feel her veins throbbing in her forehead and her blood boil. She was just about to kill the ANBU with her powerful punch when he declared,

"We're here"

Tsunade looked around see that they were in the far reaches of Konoha. She was even wondering if she was still in Konoha. She noticed there were several ANBU in the area; it was a small forest clearing.

"This way" her escort led her past several ANBU which she noticed were inspecting the ground and examining trees; she made a note to check Konoha ANBU squad's mental health after this.

"Hokage-sama" an ANBU with a hawk mask bowed to her; she deduced that this must be the leader.

"What did you find?" she asked with a hint of curiosity.

"That," the ANBU said as he pointed at something on the ground a few meters away from them.

Tsunade walked closer to get a clearer view, but stopped as she smelled the putrid odor of decaying flesh. From where she was she could make out that it was a piece of large meat which was savagely chopped.

"What is it? Pig?" she asked the ANBU who was a few steps behind her.

"Human" the ANBU answered which made Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Human?" she asked again to know if she heard him right.

"Hai, he/she has been dead for a month—" he handed her a medical report "—our squad medic-nin did an autopsy, also—"handing her a piece of plastic which was labeled evidence; in it was a piece of paper "we found that with the corpse"

Tsunade looked at the paper. There were badly written words on it and some parts were unreadable due to blood smudges. The read the part which could be read; "—_sixteen unspoiled meat and sixteen spoiled ones—"'what does that mean?' _she thought as she eyed the letter if there was any other clue other than readable part.

"What are your other findings?" she asked the ANBU captain curious to see if he has other things to show.

"Yes, this—"he said handing Tsunade a necklace which another ANBU gave to him.

"!!" she stared at the said item inside the plastic container wide eyed. She quickly snatched the necklace off of his hands which earned her a full attention from the ANBU in the area. She opened the plastic and took out the necklace, seeing this—

"Hokage-sama! That's evidence, you can't just—"he tried scolding her but not loosing the respect in his tone.

"Quiet!" she cut him off "This belongs to me…"

When she said that some ANBU exchange glances.

"Hokage-sama, that necklace belongs to you?" he asked her with confusion.

"I gave it to my brother…" she said almost a whisper.

The ANBU captain knew of the Tsunade the Sannin's personal history. He read it in one of the ANBU's files. What confused him was that Tsunade's brother died a long time ago…

"Then the murderer might have stolen it a long time ago when—"

"No! I meant Uzumaki Naruto!" she cut him off again.

The ANBU were surprised to say the least; when did the demon child become a relative of the Hokage?

"Hokage-sama? Uzumaki Naruto was your brother?" he asked even more confused.

"Idiot! I didn't mean it literally!" she yelled at him "Take all evidence you can find and document it! I want a full investigation as to who this body belongs to and who killed him! Also do not, I repeat, DO NOT mention this necklace in any of your filed documents and investigation reports, understand!?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the ANBU leader complied not even trying to second guess the Hokage.

Amidst all this an ANBU disappeared from their view without them noticing…

A few minutes later…

Somewhere in Konoha…

"They have found something that might destroy our plans…" an ANBU said kneeling to the person in sitting in front of him.

"Danzou-sama?" he asked the person who was staring at the lovely view of Konoha on his patio.

"Let them be…" Danzou spoke at last.

"But—"

"Beautiful isn't it?" Danzou cut him off with a question which made the ANBU look up to him.

"Konoha is a beautiful village. So many dreams, so many ambitions, so many talents wasted by this so called peace" he paused for a while admiring the view "Peace! Bah! Konoha used to have so much power to make the other countries' shake in fear… but now, it's nothing but shell of its former self. The Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime and Yondaime were all cowards…Even the Godaime is following in their footsteps…Stupid woman…"

"Danzou-sama…"

"You, my son, I will put you to power…once the agreement with Orochimaru is finished, Akatsuki will kill him. And then, Konoha will be ours…"

"Hai, Danzou-sama" he bowed and was about to turn to leave…

"Kazuna, never forget what 'Ne' stands for…" he said finally looking at the retreating shadow of his son.

"Hai, Otousama" he uttered as he disappeared into the shadows.

In Orochimaru's lair…

"It is still incomplete but it shows the entirety of Konoha's territory, its weak points and strong points as well as a detailed document of all of Konoha's jutsu and family bloodlines. The copy also has all the names and whereabouts of Konoha's council members and each of their significance to Konoha"

"So you're saying Naruto-kun that if we are to assassinate all these old men Konoha will be in shambles? But you forget Naruto-kun, the Hokage is still alive" Kabuto said fixing his glasses.

"I think Orochimaru-dono will be enough for that task" Naruto said slyly.

"I see. Tsunade is no push-over but I can take care of her and Jiraiya together" Orochimaru said as he handed the scroll to Kabuto "What about you Naruto-kun? Want to join in on the fun?" licking his lips maliciously.

"Konoha is no place for me, neither with nor against them" he replied.

"I see…that's too bad Naruto-kun, I was hoping to see how much you have faired in only a few months with Itachi-kun" eyeing the blonde with morbid curiosity.

"Itachi? You mean that bastard weasel?" he said with a smirk

"Hm, you speak with such familiarity already Naruto-kun. It seems you have already befriended the Uchiha murderer" Kabuto stated a matter of factly.

"Befriended?" Naruto's face scowled "A person who kills his own family is trash!"

"Careful with the bursts of emotions Naruto-kun, some might say you're a hypocrite" Kabuto smirked.

"Konoha is a different story" he said flatly.

"Oh? How so?" Kabuto asked with curiosity.

"Konoha has **never **been my family..." Naruto said through clenched fists.

"Oh? What of Tsunade? Jiraiya? and all your other 'friends'?" Orochimaru asked emphasizing on the friend part.

"..." Naruto couldn't answer.

"That's enough..." a voice from the shadows spoke; immediately Kabuto threw a kunai towards the source of the voice only to have it fall to the floor with a clatter.

Naruto looked to the shadows and heaved a sigh, "What are you doing here, Otooji?"

"I'm here to tell you that you still have to return to Konoha..." the voice said with a hint of sadness and worry.

At the Hokage Tower...a week later.

Tsunade had just arrived after another sleepless night...it has been a week after that piece of meat was found, really troubling her and still she couldn't understand how this necklace could have been there...unless..._'Naruto!'_

She was about to walk through the doors of her office when...

"Hokage-sama, Hatake-san and the rest have arrived..." an ANBU informed her.

Hokage was surprised, she thought to map out an entire area it would take a much longer time, but thier team arrived earlier than expected. She walked into the office and lo and behold there they were...so annoying...she doesn't have time for this right now...

"Hokage-sama!" Kakashi declared her arrival with his sheepish grin.

As Tsunade sat down she noticed that it was a perfect attendance, "I'm glad you all made it out safely". Truth be told she really thought this Kujo guy was really going to betray them, but here he was grinning evilly.

"You have come to give a report?" Tsunade wanting to end this quickly.

"Yes, our reports will be separate since there were eight teams of two. So let me start, my partner was Sasuke..."

Kakashi proceeded to tell them everything that he and Sasuke went through including thier encounter with an Onikishi...

Flashback-

_'Damn it'_ Kakashi was running out of chakra and he could only sustain the Sharingan for so long. Inspite of his best efforts, his opponent seems to getting alot stronger than before.

"Rasengan!" Kakashi tried to use his most recent acquisition, spending all his chakra on this last strike.

Kakashi, with a burst of speed, planted a powerful strike with his knee to the demon's chin, then spun around in mid air using his other foot to kick the demon's belly stopping it from flying off the ground. As soon as his other foot reached the ground, he use his other hand to create another variation of his Chidori, 'Chidori Ryou', a sudden jolt of electricity,he cut through the demon's neck but failed to sever it, unleashing the Rasengan on it's face, the neck was no longer strong enough to support it's head causing it to break and the head flying through to the forest floor.

Sasuke then arrived and helped the injured Kakashi to his feet.

End Flashback-

Sasuke was amazed that Kakashi can pull off the Rasengan, he wasn't there to see it but having to hear it from him made him a little bit jealous..._'...and he has Mangekyou...'_

"That's it?" Tsunade asked playing with the pen on her table looking extremely bored...

"Well, Sakura will enlighten you on the second part..." Kakashi said with uncertainty.

"Well..." Sakura started to tell her everything that happened, including the part about the Biju, hearing this Tsunade snapped the pen into two causing the others to flinch into attention.

"I see...It may have been possible that Akatsuki were in that area..." Tsunade stated a matter of factly.

Sakura told her that unfortunately the biju disappeared when they came back along with Kakashi, whom they sought out.

"Ok, Gai...?" Tsunade somehow knew that she would regret asking...so...

"YOSH! WE-" he started with burst of fire when...

"Good job, Gai! That's enough!" Tsunade cut him off...Tsunade swore she heard the others sigh in relief.

"Noooo...The Hokage is also affected with my eternal rival's cool and hip ways!!!" Gai started to protest when Tsunade punched him square in the face sending him flying through the room.

Regaining her composure, the Hokage shifted her gaze to the last partners there. She noticed that ever since they got there Ino was really quiet, and that's not normal for her.

"Now you two..."

"In Yamanaka-san's stead let me do all the talking" Kujo declared smiling, as others would call it, 'evilly'.

He told them everything that happened...well, if you call lies everything..."...and so we came upon Orochimaru's lair."

"So is that how you mapped out Orochimaru's dwelling, Ino?" Tsunade asked the somewhat unattentive blonde.

"Ino?" Tsunade asked again. at this Sakura pinched Ino on the arm.

"Ow!, what?" Ino asked somewhat startled.

"As I have told you, Yamanaka-san is not herself after witnessing all the brutality Orochimaru's men had done." Kujo stated flatly, he didn't notice that Ino was looking at him with an unreadable worry on her face. Everyone on the other hand noticed this, and were confused.

"Ok, you're all dismissed except for you..." she said pointing at Ino.

As soon as the others were gone..."Now tell me, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ano...gomen, Hokage-sama..." that all she said as she bursted out of the room crying, shocking Tsunade.

"What the hell..."

In Iwagakure...

"It's here, yeah..." one of the shadows perched on a gigantic rock in some part of town said.

"Deidara-senpai, the Hachibi will be powerful just like what Orochimaru-dono said, you think we can take it?" another shadow spoke.

"Of course, I don't care if he's the Tsuchikage!"

In the outskirts of Kirigakure...

Dozens of shinobi lay dead on the ground...

"I never thought I'd come back to this place" Kisame said as he started to wrap his Samehada with bandages again.

Uchiha Itachi on the other hand was inspecting the bodies "The jinchuuriki is still alive..." he said picking up a boy amidst the bodies...

Somewhere in Kumogakure...

"Stupid kid.." a shadow spoke as she/he lifted a body "...but nevertheless...I have it."

Somewhere far...unknown region...on top of a modern looking building with tubes...

"Good...all we need now is the Hachibi, and everything will be complete"

Afternoon at the Hokage's office...

"Hokage-sama" an ANBU dropped in.

"How goes the investigation?" Tsunade asked the ANBU who she noticed was the same ANBU who took her to see that 'thing'.

"We've analyzed the paper, the blood belonged to the victim...and.." he drifted off.

"And what?" Tsunade getting a little impatient..she has waited for the results for so long enough now.

"The sixteen spoiled meat possibly refer to the sixteen adult human beings killed in the masscre at the park, and the sixteen unspoiled ones also possibly refer to the sixteen children killed in the same massacre"

Tsunade's eyes widened. _'What the hell happened on that day? I don't understand..."_

"That actually leaves the other four dead bodies of old people...that's when the other part of the paper takes part..." he said giving the Hokage the cleaned out paper inside a bag labeled evidence...there were now new text visible... "_- the four pillars of the old must wither and a new age shall sprout from thier ruins..."_

"What the...?" Tsunade was really shocked with all the revelations. "What about the body?"

"Apparently, the body was a part of a torso. What baffles us is that the body should have already decomposed a long time ago..."

"How long?" Tsunade was stunned how a body could have such a low rate of decomposition.

"Sixteen years...the owner has been dead for sixteen years..." the ANBU stated with uncertainty in his voice.

"Who?" somehow she already knew the answer.

"The torso is from the Yondaime..."

**TBC**

Hope you liked it...

Please give me some sort of ideas, the reason it took so long is because I'm running out of one...


	13. 血液暁です

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

Author's Note: Thanks for all thew reviews, but I'm really starting to get disheartened in writing this...so many hits but only a couple reviewed. I need your reviews people. Your feedback is the only reason I'm continuing this...

Well, this one's inspired by Nakashima Mika's 'Glamorous Sky' the theme for NANA.

* * *

Chapter 13 : Blood Red Moon

* * *

He was dying...he could feel his blood flow out from every part of his body...kunai was sticking out in everyplace that he could see...he was weak and cannot stand...he was lying there his hands spread out in the green grass...he stared at the sky as rain started to fall...he closed his eyes but soon opened them when he felt his right hand connecting to something colder than the rain...he shifted his head to the right slowly...his hand was connecting to another person's hand..what he saw broke him even more than the wounds he had suffered...it was _her_..._she_ was still alive but barely breathing...he could see _her_ chest rise and fall..._she_ was lying sideways facing him...blood was everywhere...his tears started to fall...he tried hard to move..to touch _her_ face..._she_ was smiling at him...then he heard a voice... 

_"...still you seek life_..."

He didn't pay heed...he stretched his right hand...longing to just touch _her_ face..to feel _her_...to love _her _again

_"Madara-sama..."_

Naruto awoke...his shirt drenched with sweat...

"That dream again?" a voice from the corner of the room spoke.

The room was quite small compared to his previous apartment but at least it was in a secluded part of konoha. It was quite clean; ever since his _otooji_ has lectured him on cleanliness Naruto learned to discipline himself well...The room was dark...his blinds were half open but the sun's light only seemed to grace his bed since it was placed near the only window.

"How long have you been here, Otooji?" he asked the figure standing at the foot of his bed which the sun's light could not reach...

"Long enough to hear you scream..." the figure's voice was cold but there was still a hint of amusement in them.

"It's the same dream as before..." he clutched his head as he was having another headache, "What the hell does this mean?"

"..." the figure remained quiet...

"Oh, by the way...when are you planning to tell me everything, Otooji?" Naruto addressed the shadow.

"In due time, Naruto..." he stopped for a while..."..as long as he has Akatsuki and the biju, he has everything he needs to acquire GOD..." he said with a tone that seems to dread those words..

"He doesn't seem to be that bad of a person Otooji...even Itachi-san respects him..." he said with a grin.

"Huh...I thought you'd say that...beginning to have second thoughts?" he asked his 'nephew' causing his grin to fade.

"No...of course not...it's just..." he didn't get to finish as his vision got blurry...he clutched his head _'...save me...come back home...'_ a voice whispered to him..

"Naruto?" the shadow's voice sounded worried.

A second later, he regained his vision.."Ugh...my head hurts..." he said still clutching his head.

"Are you alright?" he said as he motioned to go to him.

"No! Don't...I'm fine...just leave me be please..." his voice a little shaky...

"...Ok...don't overwork yourself...your team's probably gonna be assigned to go to Iwagakure tomorrow...just as planned..." the shadow then disappeared.

"Are you alright...Okaachan?"Naruto started to converse with himself still clutching his head _'...come back home...to me...'_

"Just wait a little bit longer...I'll going back home...I'll bring father with me this time...promise..." _'...Naruto-kun, my son, save me...come back...'_

"Promise, Okaachan...just a little more pain...a little more..." he grinned, his lips and eyeballs shaking... _'...no more pain...please..come back home...'_

"SHUT UP!" he shouted then started laughing...

After a few seconds later...he stopped, he got up of his bed and went to take a shower...

**

* * *

Hokage's Office:

* * *

**

"Just what do you mean the Yondaime's!?" the Godaime bellowed; for she was a medic-nin, she knew that a body can't remain that 'fresh' when it was buried fifteen years ago, hell, if there was still left of it.

"Well, according to the database, it is...unless you want to see for yourself...you do have lots of time in your hands..." Tsunade was about to say something when..."...I mean...you do sleep all day.." the same ANBU who insulted her before said.

Tsunade had reached her limit...she was about to punch him when she remembered something.

"What's your name again?" she asked him.

"...Why?" he asked her back.

"Just answer me dammit!" she stood and shouted.

"Sazutori Koji" he said flatly but by which Tsunade's jaw dropped to the ground and stood there...

"Can I go now? I haven't eaten you know..." having his question unanswered he left anyway.

Ten minutes later..Tsunade started moving again and fell on her chair in a heap.

"He's my..."

**

* * *

Team Seven Training Area.

* * *

**

"What ever are we doing here Kakashi-_sensei_, if we don't have any missions today...?" 'Kujo' asked Kakashi, who sighed hearing him say that.

"Well...judging by the last battle, the sound-nin seems to be getting stronger...so I think we need to spar.." Kakashi said with a grin.

"A sparring match? Well then, who will be my enemy?" Kujo grinned.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, expecting to be the one to fight this guy.._'Let's see how long he'll last...'_

"Kakashi, let me ki- I mean fight him" Sakura raised her hand _'SHANDARO, kill that bastard!!!' _inner Sakura waved a flag with the word 'KILL'.

"No, I'll be your opponent...we need to know your weakness to be able to work together as a team..." Kakashi smiled.

After a while Sakura and Sasuke were now sitting on the side with Sasuke leaning on a tree.

"Maa, let's see how well you do, Nar- I mean Kujo-kun" he intendedto say the last part.

_'Hell? Did Kakashi find out? That can't be...I was very careful..Ino?...that bitch!' _his face contorted on the outside.

_'Hmm...Stage one, complete..if Stage two and three are successful..then my theory is my true...' _Kakashi was pleased.

"Let's start! " Kujo said.

Kakashi charged first, in a split second he was in front of Kujo. He delivered a fast ad devastating kick but-

"Huh!?" Kakashi saw that the one he kicked was dirt.

"Looking for me?" Kujo appeared at his back and aimed his right foot to his chin which he blocked by catching it with his left hand. Kujo using his foot on Kakashi's hand used it as a step and raised himself and diving his knee into Kakashi's. Kakashi blocked his knee with his right hand. Kujo started making seals.

"Doton Kuchiyose: Iyashii Rikujou Hitonomi (Earth Element Summoning: Greedy Land Swallow)" without even touching the ground, the earth around Kakashi's feet began to tremble and something was starting to pull Kakashi to the ground. Now both his feet and hands were occupied, Naruto again made another set of seals...

"Katon: Enkou no Uzu (Flame Spiral)" as soon as muttered fire started to engulf Kakashi, swirling flames.

Naruto the jumped away, looking at a burning Kakashi that is- POOF "A Kage Bunshin!?" he shouted.

"You know...it's not that easy..." a voice to his left said. _'Stage two, complete...'_

"eHehEhehEHheHehEh" an eerie voice was heard.

Everyone's attention was now drawn to the hole that was where the burning Kakashi was.

_'What was that?'_

_'Hell, was that creepy voice?'_

_'I think Stage three can wait a while...'_

"You forgot..I used a summoning jutsu! Come out! Kodomo!" at once a gigantic face peeked out the hole...it was smiling insanely, it had gigantic eyes and nose. Kakashi was bewildered by the grotesque monstrosity...It was like an insanely evil looking baby face. But what surprised them was it's body...the face was only the back portion of it's body, althought it was moving with it's tongue lashing about.It was a beetle, with a baby's face on it's back. Though it looked like a beetle one could see that it's body was made out of human carcasses strewn together..

Sasuke was stunned but still tried to hide it.

"GROSS!" Sakura shouted.

"Whoa..what kind of monster is that...?"

"Time to eat!" Kujo ordered it to attack Kakashi, but before it could reach him, it was sliced in half, instead of a poof, blood and guts were sprayed everywhere...

"What!?" Kujo shouted.

"That's enough!" Jiraiya shouted back.

Jiraiya was just going out to investigate for his new mission when he heard the sounds...he didn't recognize Kakashi's opponent but there was something oddly off about him. To top it off, Jiraiya felt like he didn't like what he was seeing so he decided to intervene.

"Jiraiya-sama, we were only sparring you know..." Kakashi explained as Jiraiya walked towards them.

"You shouldn't have interfered, Ero-sen-!" Kujo grabbed his mouth before he could finish but...

All of them stared at him.

Sasuke the started walking towards him...

**

* * *

MAJOR FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Sixteen years ago...

"SOUJI! Stop it!" a five year-old boy shouted as he chased his friend who took his toy ninja doll.

"Make me, Keiji-kun!" the other boy who, at three years old was stronger than the five-year old.

_Souji was always the better one...I was older than him in age, but he was older than me by seven years in brain age. The adults always praised him...They said he would be the Hokage someday...He was far better than the twelve year olds at the academy... But I think he was just lucky...he was trained by Uchiha Madara-sama himself since he was born... But I also think he was a genius...at three his chakra capacity was larger than most genin...Some even go so far as to call him a reincarnation of a god... But I knew better... he was far from a god..._

"Let's take him with us, Madara-sensei!" Souji called out to Madara-sama once he saw me peeking out of the corner..

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"We are going on an adventure! Madara-sensei is taking me with him", he was so excited.

"But...you're not old enough to go out the village...you're not even genin yet..." I warned him.

"Don't be a wimp, Keiji-kun!" he said punching my arm...it hurts...

"Keiji...? Are you Kazama Keiji?" Madara-sama's eyes were frightening as he looked at me...

"Ha-hai, Madara-sama..." I was scared...

_Uchiha Madara-sama was the scariest shinobi in the village, even the grown-ups were scared of him...except my Aniki and old man Hokage...I was so jealous of aniki then, when he was chosen to be the next Hokage...so I went with Souji and Madara-sama outside the village...I thought that we were gonna be on a mission...but..._

A few months later...

"When are we going back, Madara-sama?" I asked the figure in front of me...he didn't answer...

"Idiot! We're not ever gonna go back!" Souji yelled at me, making me stop in my tracks..

"Bu-but aniki is-" I stammered.

"He's dead!" Souji suddenly said making my eyes go wide.

"What do you mean, Souji?" Madara-sama asked him.

"Kokonotsu Amatsuseki (Nine Celestial Gates) are broken..." I didn't understand, but Madara-sama looked stunned.

"How do you know that?" he asked him.

"I...I don't know..." Souji looked confused himself.

"She's calling you..." Madara-sama seemed like he was thinking hard.

"Come...we have a long way to go..." he gestured for us to follow.

"BUT, MY ANIKI, HE'S-" I was stopped when Madara-sama turned to look at me with those eyes...the sharingan...

Three years later...

_We traveled non-stop not even knowing where we were going...Madara-sama taught us all kinds of techniques...it was fun...but I missed home...at eight, I already was at genin level...but at six, Souji was close to mid-chuunin, as Madara-sama said...we were now walking inside a cave on the side of a cliff for a while now...until.._

"This is it..."

_We were in front of a gigantic spherical door with strange writings...It was made of metal..._

_Madara-sama used his sharingan and there was a loud rumbling...I looked at Souji, he was smiling...The gigatic door started to kove and in a few seconds it was open..._

_We walked inside...I was stunned..there was a city down here with strange looking buildings...There were strange vessels and stuff...We walked for a while into the city and saw several strange looking carraiges with four wheels, they were different in sizes...there were stores too and gigantic TVs that looked like from the theater..._

_After a minute, we arrived at the center...you know it's the center coz there was a huge sign 'CENTERE'...didn't take a genius to know that...oddly enough...the floor there resembled the door that Madara-sama opened...But it had strange little canals that looked like a puzzle..._

"Hmm..." Madara-sama crouched down and inspected it...

"Tadaima, okaasan..." we both looked at Souji who was staring at the ground...his voice was shaky...

_He looked up to us and suddenly Madara-sama was bleeding all over with several kunai stuck into his body...I screamed and slumped to the ground and couldn't move...Madara-sama looked stunned...those kunai appeared out of nowhere.._

"Souji! Snap out of it!" he yelled at him...

"Souji is not home right now...Madara-kun..." Souji's voice was different...it was a girl's...

"Who are you?" Madara-sama struggled to stay standing...

"As you may have noticed...you can't use your sharingan nor do you have any chakra here..." 'Souji' said as he walked in circles around Madara-sama who's blood filling the canals on the floor...

"I see...so you're the one who broke the Kokonotsu Amatsuseki..." Madara-sama mentioned that word again, I didn't understand...

"So you caught up to me...Madara-sama" his voice returning to normal..."...but how long can you stand? Hyomori!(Ice Lance)" as he pointed his fingers at him the air above Madara-sama started to condense and formed an icy lance and pierced through him...

_Madara-sama was just lying there...not moving..Souji moved next to him...he was breathing...he was reaching for something..._

"Nao seimei o nagasu...(Still you seek life...) Madara-sama..." Souji said as he created another icy spear and brought it down on Madara-sama.

_As his blood filled the canals, the circle started to open like the door...after a while...I still couldn't move... a gigantic statue started to rise...I hung on to one of it's fingers...Souji was on it's head...as the statue stopped moving Souji was looking down on me..._

"Don't think I forgot about you, Keiji-kun...Nikukiri!(Meat Shredder)" he waved his hand and in an instant I felt like I was torn to shreds...I struggled to hold on...but darkness took over me...and I fell...

That memory is what keeps me going...I need to stop Souji...with my nephew Naruto...

**

* * *

END FLASHBACK

* * *

****Ancient City of Yahirodono

* * *

**

END FLASHBACK 

The nineteen year-old leader of the Akatsuki, Izanami Souji. Hair a shade of brownish orange, strikingly red eyes, six peircings on the nose, black make-up around the eyes (somewhat like Gaara but with make-up), black lipstick, purple colored nails, two black lines on the chin...he wore the ring with 'rei' on it...

"It's almost finish..." Souji looked up from his position on top of the statue...above the city was a gigantic circle like those doors, but had three rings on it's side...(((()))) ( Just imagine it's a circle with three rings...) Each ring is etched with an impression of a biju on it's surface which was about 50 meters and they were about a hundred meters apart from the next ring...The outermost ring had the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, and Yonbi, the middle ring had the Gobi, Rokubi, Shichibi, and the last ring next to the center cirle had the Hachibi and Kyuubi. The center circle was filled up with a painting of a naked woman impaled with a cross while hiding her face with her hands and naked man holding up a cup to the woman's gushing blood and licking it, it's background is filled with blood red clouds hiding half of the blood red moon that filled the entire circle.

"GOD will be mine...and the world will bow down to me..." he grinned to himself...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

So what do you think? PLS review... 

As you may have guessed the main enemy will be MY Akatsuki Leader...or is he?

There's something wrong with the last part! No matter how hard I try to delete it the words 'END FLASHBACK' keeps coming back! And it doulbles everytime I save my document!


	14. 闇に残したです

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Author's note: I listened to 'Gravity' by Sakamoto Maaya for inspiration in writing this fic...

Sanosa-san, are you sure that Naruto killed those innocents? Are you sure he ran away? Are you sure he works for the Akatsuki? I haven't really wrote those things yet you know, the truth still remains shrouded, ne:D Read the last part of the previous chapter, his 'uncle' is not the Akatsuki leader...Souji is...

Well, in this chapter, there will be alot of answers...if not a lack of them...O.O...This will all end in Chapter 18...i think...

The story is meant to be kinda confusing, _it is_ from my head you know...;-) I'm gonna introduce my version of the last Akatsuki member in this chapter

Please, please, please, please, please R-E-V-I-E-W...T.T

* * *

**Chapter 14: Left in the Dark

* * *

**

Problem after problem seems to be piling up in front of her, the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and now this...but she knows she has to stay strong for the village... Tons of paper were piling up in front of her and she knows that Shizune will probably go through those doors anytime now and dump another load of them for her..._ '...this job sure sucks...' _Konohagakure's Hokage thought to herself...

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune had just walked in... _'I knew it...where the hell does she get all these papers anyways...'_

"You knew he's here, right?" Tsunade asked her apprentice who was now stacking a new set of documents...a three-foot thick workload.

"Who?" still stacking the papers as neatly as possible.

"Don't play dumb with me...you know who..." Tsunade looked at Shizune dead straight in the eyes making her flinch.

"Oh...I thought you knew that already..." Shizune lied

"What do you think I should do with the brat?" Tsunade sighed.

Mini Flashback-

A chibi Tsunade with a handkerchief tied around her head was running away from someone while dragging a chibi Shizune and a bag load of cash...

A crying voice shouted in the background "OKAASAN, TSUNADE-BASAMA STOLE MY MONEY!!!"

End Mini Flashback...

_'..those were the good times...' _Tsunade thought, grinning.

"Well, you could pay him back..." Shizune cut her out of her thoughts...

"I thought Konoha already payed for that" Tsunade said in surprise.

"Tsunade-sama, I don't think personal debts with relatives were included..." Shizune explained.

"What!? He's my cousin's other cousin's son, he's far from being a 'relative'." Tsunade was outraged.

"Well, since we're in Konoha, why don't you pay him with all those money you made as a ninja." Shizune suggested.

"Ah...about that..."

Mini Flashback-

A chibi Tsunade was playing cards with a chibi Sarutobi.

Chibi Sarutobi won and began to dance with cards falling out from his sleeves.

The scene ends with chibi Tsunade punching chibi Sarutobi through the wall...

End Mini Flashback-

_'...damn that old man...'_

"What? You lost all your money?" Shizune was dumbstruck.

"What do you expect from Tsunade?" a voice to Tsunade's back spoke.

"Jiraiya, aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Tsunade asked.

"Well..."

**Scene Break**

He was looking at the setting sun...it was beautiful. _'Where am I? Is this another dream?'_

He turned his head to his left, beside him was a beautiful girl about the same age as Sakura. She had dark long hair and deep dark eyes. The setting sun reflecting on her eyes...it was beautiful... The wind was blowing her hair into the air. _'Who is she?'_

"It's so beautiful, ne Mada-niichan?" she said as she pushed away her hair away from her face...her voice was beautiful, like music. _'Nii-chan? This guy's sister?'_

"Hai...very beautiful" he said in reply while staring at her. _'He's not even looking at the sun...'_

He turned his head at front but the sun was no longer there and he was now staring at the pavement. It was not empty. There was the girl's body laying in a pool of her own blood. _'Did he kill her?'_

It was raining hard...he was drenched but did not hide his flowing tears. He was staring at her body...Shakingly he raised up his hands and looked at his open palms. They were red...her blood on his hands. _'So he did...'_

_"What do you feel, Madara-kun?" _an ethereal voice spoke.

"I feel...sad and lonely...but beautiful and powerful at the same time..." he said as he raised his head to see a beautiful blonde haired girl a few meters in front of him.

She had radiant blue eyes and pale white skin that seems to be radiating ethereal light. Her long hair was flowing like there was no gravity. She was wearing a white night gown that reached to just below her knees, she had a flat chest; she was walking barefoot. She was like a goddess. _'Odd...she's not getting wet... as if the rain avoids dropping any water on her...'_

In a split second, she was in front of him. Their faces were only an inch apart so that their eyes reflected each other. _'His eyes...the Mangekyou Sharingan!?'_

She raised her hands to cup his face and wipe away his tears. The water seems to disappear with her touch.

"Stop it!" a voice spoke.

The girl named then started to dance, twirling, using every limb of her body to move, graceful and horrifying at the same time. She stopped when she reached the owner of the voice. _'That's the Yondaime! but...he's a bit young...'_

She stopped a few inches away from his face; he was using an umbrella to shield from the rain. A kid could be seen a ways behind the Yondaime, he too was using an umbrella. She turned her attention to him. _'He must've made him wait...'_

_"Who is he, Arashi-kun?" _she aked the Yondaime.

He did not answer and moved his way towards the boy Mada past the girl. He looked at the girl on the ground.

"Uchiha, what did you do!?" he asked sternly as he grabbed his collar dropping the umbrella in the process.

"She...betrayed me..." he said, but he was looking at the girl behind the Yondaime who has begun to dance again. _'Betrayed?'_

The Yondaime let go of his collar as a team of ANBU arrived.

"Escort Uchiha Madara for questioning and take Uchiha Kei's body..." he commanded them.

"Yes sir. What about _him_ sir?" they said turning their attention to the dancing 'girl'.

"Leave _him _be" he spoke with authority. _'Him!?'_

While Mada was being escorted, he stopped and looked at the dancing boy, "What are you doing? Move!"

"Wait!" He ran towards the boy, the ANBU was about to restrain him when the Yondaime raised his hand to stop them.

"What's your name?" he asked the boy who looked like a girl.

The boy them stopped dancing and looked at him "My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you...Madara-kun" he said with a smile.

At the mention of the name, Naruto bolted upright into sitting position on the hospital bed sweating and panting... _'These dreams, what the hell are they!?'_

"Are you alright?" a voice to his right spoke.

"Uh...yeah" he responded once he saw Kakashi standing just to the left of the door to his hospital room.

"What happened...? 'Kujo' asked, his head still throbbing with pain.

"You passed out..." Kakashi smiled.

Flashback-

Sasuke was about to go to him when his head began to hurt...he clutched his head and shouted "OKAACHAN!!!" before passing out.

End Flashback-

"Ah...now I remember..." _'Good thing my genjutsu doesn't slip...but...the attacks..they're becoming more frequent...is it because there is only one biju left?'_

"Your genjutsu didn't slip, did it?" Kakashi suddenly said out of the blue.

"Wha-what?" he was stunned by the sudden question.

"I said, the doctor says you're fine, just needs some rest..." Kakashi grinned.

_'Is he playing with me?'_

"Sasuke and Sakura are really angry with you now, you know...now they think that you're... Naruto ..." he said.

"Futari ga kawatta ...dakara, yamete kudasai...ontou wa nai kara...(We're both different people, so please stop it, because it's not right)" his voice was pretty serious.

Kakashi was kinda taken aback but said "I'll tell them that" he smiled.

Just Kakashi was about to leave, "Wait, Kakashi-san..."

Kakashi turned "Hn?"

"Do you know anyone by the name, Uchiha Madara? I can't to find any information about him in Konoha..." he asked.

"Uchiha Madara? Well let's see...ah yes, Sensei once said him being the most selfish, arrogant, vain, power-hungry Uchiha he ever had the chance of meeting" he answered with a smile.

"I thought they all were or 'are' rather..." Kujo grinned.

"You speak as if you know them both..."Kakashi turned to the door.

"Maybe...Kakashi-san..." he said.

"By the way, we have a diplomatic mission to Iwagakure the day after tomorrow...will you be able to come with us?"

"Of course..." he replied looking out the hospital window.

* * *

**Just Otside the Ancient City of Yahirodono****

* * *

**

"Orochimaru-sama, do you think it's wise to come here?" Kabuto asked his somewhat anxious master.

They were standing in front of a huge circular door.

"The jutsu I used on Naruto-kun is making GOD unstable...and besides it's about time I pay a little visit to Souji-kun..." he said licking his lips.

"Orochimaru-sama, how is Souji-san going to open the door to heaven?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru, intrigued.

"By following what _I_ have taught him"Orochimaru boasted.

"If you knew all along, why didn't you acquire GOD?"Kabuto asked rather skeptically.

"It proved to be difficult when you are alone, the process requires one to accomplish three steps, the first step would be _kaisen _(Revolution) to acquire the unchained biju, second is _rosen _(Alignment) to align the biju with GOD to form the third step _innen _(Origin) the unity of GOD and man"

"_Kaisen, rosen, innen..._"

"Well then" Orochimaru made the hand seal for snake, with a surge of chakra, the circular door crumbled to dust.

* * *

**Somewhere in Another Plane of Reality**

* * *

It was a dark place. There was no light of any kind except a small place in the middle of the small world. The area known as 'heaven'. In the middle of 'heaven' stood a boy who looks to be in his teens, he has spiky feiry red hair , red blazing eyes and canines. He was wearing a blue flowing long sleeved shirt, that was open in the upper area revealing his shoulders. The sleeves were only connected to the shirt just below the armpits. He also wears dark blue cargo pants with lots of pockets and wears slippers. He was wearing a black choker with spikes and the number nine on it. 

"GOD is almost activated..." a voice spoke from the shadows surrounding the small area of 'heaven'

"Does the human intend to use us?" another voice spoke, it was female.

"How can that be? Has Mother Amaterasu abandoned us?" another voice spoke.

"No, she hasn't" the boy spoke.

"Kyuubi, you are free aren't you? Why don't you try to stop this?" another voice spoke.

"Idiot, the Kokonotsu Amatsuseki (Nine Celestial Gates) are broken remember? I have no power in Yahirodono" the boy answered.

"What about that boy? He has taken half your powers has he not?" the same voice asked.

"That brat is a jinchuuriki, once he enters Yahirodono, his soul will be taken to _So_ (Altar of Sacrifice)" he answered yet again and growing quite annoyed.

"Then what about the 'sannin', I've heard much about them" still the same voice.

"Ha! They're worthless old farts!" the boy exclaimed.

"Kyuubi-sama, it seems that your host has influenced you too much" an older feminine voice said.

"In any case, there is not much we can do...once the Hachibi no Hachimata is taken, GOD will be activated" the boy said.

"Such a horrible weapon indeed..." the old female voice said.

"Uchiha Madara will be unstoppable once he acquires GOD...is there really no other way?" the first voice spoke again.

"Actually there are two things that can stop him, one is to stop him from taking the Hachibi and another is to kill Madara himself" the boy Kyuubi said.

"But that's impossible, you know that Uchiha Madara is not in anyway _tangible_ right now, we don't even know **_who_** he is now!" the second voice spoke again.

A burst of murmuring erupted.

"All you of shut up!" Kyuubi shouted, "Arguing amongst ourselves won't solve this!"

"Then what do you propose?" the old feminine voice spoke.

"I'll go back to their reality...I'll make contact with Hachimata, then I'll figure something out..." Kyuubi said as he was engulfed in blue flames and disappeared.

* * *

**Inside Yahirodono

* * *

**

The gigantic statue in the middle of the city is continously growing in size. Inch by inch as the final biju is about to be captured the statue now stood a kilometer high and growing... On the ground a ring was formed. Seventy-two old men, with eyes stitched closed and hands nailed together formed a circle around the statue, chanting (You don't have to read this...just skip... just wanted to make a prayer...)

Subete no maggoto tumikegarewo harainozomuto amatunorito no futonoritogoto noru  
全ての悪事罪穢を祓い除かむと　天津祝詞の大祝詞ごと 宣る。  
Takamagaharani kamuzumarimazu summeragamusu kamurogikamuromino mikoto wo mochite  
高天原に神留坐す皇親　神漏岐神漏美の命以て  
Yaoyorozunokamitachiwo kamutudoenitsuitamai, kamuhakariniha karitamaite  
八百万神等を神集に集給い神議に議給いて

底の国に伊吹放てむ  
平らけく安らけく聞所食せと白す。  
(Amatutumi kunitutumi haraikiyomete monomina sugasugashi)  
（天津罪　国津罪はらい清めてものみな清々し）  
(Amatutumi kunitutumi haraikiyomete monomina sugasugashi)  
（天津罪　国津罪はらい清めてものみな清々し）  
(Amatutumi kunitutumi haraikiyomete monomina sugasugashi)  
（天津罪　国津罪はらい清めてものみな清々し）

After they were finished, they kneeled down, their chakra flowing on the ground to the statue infusing it with their lives as they slowly withered in death.

"It is almost finish..I just need one more key..." Souji admiring his work from atop of one of the buildings.

* * *

**Amenoukihashi (The Floating Bridge of Heaven)****

* * *

**

A bright blue flame was traversing the light of the moon also known as Amenoukihashi (The Floating Bridge of Heaven)towards the world of man. Bearing with it all the answers to questions unanswered.

"Damnit...guess I have to see that brat again..." Kyuubi no Kitsune mused as he flew with great speed while being engulfed in blue flames.

"Just wait for me, kit..." he said one last time as the blue flames erupted and turned feiry red.

* * *

**Konogakure no Sato****

* * *

**

Hospital Room.

"I heard what happened...are you alright?" Keiji asked his 'nephew'.

"Yeah, I'm fine...we will be going to Iwagakure..." Naruto said as he lifted himself up from lying down.

"So I've heard..." he cast him a worried look.

"Who am I really, Otooji?" his asked with a sad face...

"..." he didn't know what to say...

"All this time...I haven't asked about my past...my parents...my family...if I have one that is..." he lifted his right palm and stared at it.

"..." he motioned to leave, "I'll...tell you soon enough...Naruto..."

Naruto looked at him, "I am not who I am, right...Keiji?" he didn't say uncle.

"Kono akumu ga...kuretai dattebayo...(This bad dream...I want it to end...)" a tear traced his right cheek.

"Gomenasai...Naruto" Keiji left.

* * *

**Just Outside Iwagakure

* * *

**

"At last we've finally arrived..." Hidan stretched his muscles.

"The leader said to infiltrate Stone without causing any commotion" Kakuzu looked at his partner.

It was a very long way from Tea Country indeed. They had to pass the borders of the Fire Country and Waterfall just to reach this place. They were a little exhausted, but the idea opf the last biju made them a little anxious.

"So you're here too, yeah" a voice to their left spoke.

On top of a tree were Deidara and Tobi.

Deidara and Tobi were the first to arrive in Iwagakure and were the ones who gave information on it's location.

"Hidan-senpai, Kakuzu-senpai" Tobi acknowledged their presence.

"You're directions were a little off Deidara" Kakuzu gruffly said.

"Oh, I didn't think it would be too much for that thick head of yours, Kakuzu" Deidara teased.

"Why you!" Kakuzu was getting angry...

"Why don't you stop that you morons, someone's coming" Hidan was preparing his weapon.

"It's just Itachi-san and Kisame-san" Tobi assured them which also surprised them.

After a while, the silhuettes of two cloaked figures started to arrive amidst the "Mist?"

"Where the hell did this come from, yeah?" Deidara analyzing the thickening mist.

Itachi and Kisame emerged from the mist and was now in front of them.

"How do you like that?" Kisame grinned.

"Do you really have to make an entrance?" Kakuzu said.

"It was Itachi's idea" Kisame pointed at Itachi.

"Itachi-san, I didn't know you were into these kinda things..." Hidan stared at Itachi with a mixture disbelief and...hate?

"It was necessary...or were you all planning to talk to each other in broad daylight?" Itachi wasn't even looking at them.

"Stop that Hidan; Itachi-san is never going to convert into your religion, yeah" Deidara commented noticing Hidan's glare on Itachi.

"Are we late?" a voice was heard from the background.

Zetsu and another member emerged from the mists.

The last member was a woman, long dark blue hair, enchanting emerald colored eyes.She was not wearing make-up but her face was the epitome of innocence. She had a very very attractive face. She was a bit shorter than Itachi and wore the same Akatsuki cloak. She placed a flower on the right side of her head, clipped to her hair.

"Ah, Masami-san, Zetsu-san, we were just talking about you, yeah" Deidara lied.

"Oh really? Did you talk about me, Itachi-kun" Masami edged her way to Itachi.

"In any case, let's just get started shall we?" Zetsu, Itachi, Masami and Deidara started making seals.

There was a poof and standing there were teenage kids. Itachi almost looked like Sasuke but had shorter hair and wore a blue tee and white pants like Sasuke wore before but a bit lighter in color and no symbol of the Uchiha. Masami turned into a younger version of herself and wore kunoichi clothes that was a little bit revealing. Zetsu looked a bit older that Itachi, pale skin, spiky and longer green hair and only the pupil of the eyes were yellow. He wore loose black long sleeved tee shirt and white pants that reached just below the knees. Deidara had short spiky blonde hair...he retained his face, but a younger version. He wore a regular black tee with the word BANG printed in the front; he also wore dark orange shorts that was cut just above the knee. They were all wearing shinobi sandals and Hidden Cloud hitai-ate.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Kisame, the four of you will await further orders here while we will locate the Hachibi," Zetsu assumed leadership.

"Gotcha, we're supposed to kill the Cloud-nins right?" Hidan becoming the second group's leader.

"Yes, but don't engage the Konoha-nin" Zetsu tossed something at Kakuzu.

"Hey, this is!" Kakuzu read the piece of parchment.

"Something to keep you busy... Let's go" at this Itachi, Zetsu, Masami and Deidara disappeared into the mists.

"What's that?" Hidan asked his partner.

"A bounty list, they're all in a village near here, this will be sweet. Most of them are a couple of million ryo" Kakuzu chuckled.

"Well, we better getting started then" Kisame suggested as they too disappeared into the mists.

**TBC**

* * *

Ummm...hope you liked that! It may be alittle confusing, but it's all part of my story, so chill! ;D 

Please review...please...pretty please!!

* * *

Preview: Chapter 15: The **G **rand **O **bliteration **D **evice (Soudai Massatsushikake) 

"Who am I?"

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun"

"Yes...I am home..Okaachan"

G.O.D. ARMED

"This is all a lie!"

"You are not my father!"

* * *


	15. 壮大抹殺し掛けです

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Author's Note: Hello! Hisashiburi! Sorry about updating too long! - Sorry to those who are confused! To you too, Sanosa-kun!

Chapter 15 will have answers for a few unanswered questions! But will also bring new questions!

Ok! These stuffs have been covered already!

Madara is dead...or is he?

Souji is the enemy...or is he?

Naruto-kun is good...or is he?

Akatsuki are just being used...or are they?

Kujo is Naruto...or is he?

Keiji is Naruto's uncle...or is he?

Jiraiya and Tsunade don't know anything...or do they?

Orochimaru is gay...or is he?

Sasuke is also gay...or is he?

Hinata will commit suicide...or will she?

Sakura is a bitch...or is she?

Kakashi and Jiraiya will die in this fic...or will they?

OK...that's about it!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Soudai Massatsushikake ( G **rand** O **bliteration **D **evice **)

* * *

Yahirodono, Present Time

* * *

**"It's been a while Souji-kun...but I shouldn't really call you with your body's name, yes?" Orochimaru stood on top of a building with Kabuto opposite 'Souji' 

"You were always the perceptive one, Orochimaru-sensei" 'Souji' smiled at Orochimaru.

"I see you are almot finished...you and your brother are quite the pair..." Orochimaru looked at the growing statue.

"What have you come here for, Orochimaru?" 'Souji' dropped the '-sensei' part.

"I believe we can come to an agreement..." Orochimaru smiled maliciously.

* * *

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

_'What I am? Who I am?' I thought to myself as I gazed at the ground, my tears drenching the dry soil as they perpetually fall from my eyes. _

_'You are you' a voice spoke as I lifted my eyes to the sight of a beautiful boy with golden hair and blue eyes. He too was crying… _

_'Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun' he smiled at me. _

_'Yes…I am home...Okaachan' I answered with my thoughts blank. _

_

* * *

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**The Valley of Hell's Mountains, 3000 Years Ago

* * *

**

An ancient civilization well beyond the borders of the gods' jurisdiction, sits at the bowels of Hell's Mountains; a group of mountain ranges that forms a circle around their city. It was a beautiful city made of steel and concrete. They named their city Yahirodono (The Room of Eight Steps), owing to natural stair-like formation of rocks along the mountains' sides. The steps were made out of organic matter, unknown to the inhabitants and each step was 50 meters high, thus it was called 'The Stairs to Heaven' because they thought that gods were the ones who use them.

They also attributed the existence of creatures called 'Angels' to these steps. The Angels' large bodies, three times that of a normal man, were wrapped with a strange fabric and had six pairs of wings sprouting from their backs, but didn't seem to use them. They had no mouth, eyes nor ears. Their arms were long, using them to climb buildings and were their main mode of transporting themselves. Their feet were like talons and never seem to use them. Angels were revered by the inhabitants. Despite their advance in technology and culture, they paid homage to these creatures as they regard them as the gods' messengers. Everything was peaceful; until an accident occurred… the Angels tasted them.

For no reason, one of the Angels hauled a man with its feet and dragged him up a building. The citizens gasped in terror as the Angel opened its concealed mouth underneath its bandages. Its mouth was like a human's but had no teeth and lips. It swallowed the man's head, but after a few seconds regurgitated it. It dropped the man's body, letting it fall dead on the ground.

The city's scientists were baffled by the strange attack and made an autopsy. The results surprised them… the man died of the fall and not because the angel put his head on its mouth. The startling thing was…his chakra were all but drained. It was all clear; the Angels had discovered the taste for human chakra. Chakra weren't all that new to them. They discovered its existence in the human body as well as its benefits long before Yahirodono is what it is today.

Month after month, the attacks started to worsen as the Angels voracious appetite for chakra started to increase. The day wouldn't go by without attacks; hundreds of victims flock the hospitals as their chakra were drained. Some even die due to the extent of the absorption and exhaustion.

The governing body of Yahirodono was at a loss. All their weapons were useless as the Angels doesn't seem to be affected at all… They knew they had to do something and fast… That is when a General Kaito suggested a solution…

"Chakra input 57 percent!" the booming voice of the military personnel echoed it the room.

The room was large and had several machines and computers lined up. It also had a gigantic screen which showed a view of the center of the city and several numbers that seemed to be important. This was the Control Station for General Kaito's 'GOD Project'. The General was supervising the whole procedure.

"Increase chakra input to 80 percent! Close the B.O.G. valves!" his voice shouting authority. If his plan works, it will destroy all the Angels living in the city.

"Sir, it's the Kaiser" one of the officers whispered to his ear.

"Put him through." The officer then gave a nodded to a military personnel which pushed some buttons on the machine in front of him.

The face of an old and rather weary looking man flashed on the screen, replacing the view of the city's center. All those in the room saluted.

"Greetings, General. I presume everything is going as you had planned" his voice though soft but had an air of extreme authority.

"Yes sir. Everything is as I expected. GOD is almost ready" dropping his saluting hand.

"Good. I'd expect no less of you" his face disappeared from the screen.

"Chakra input has reached 100 percent sir! Izanagi now showing signs of life!" the officer's voice bellowed. As soon as he said this everyone quickly began tapping their machines like crazy.

"Heart Rate: 24 BPS! Brain Activity: 13 percent!"

"Sir, there are signs of movement!"

"Movement? At 13 percent Brain Activity?" he whispered to himself. "Continue observation! Do not open Kokonotsu Amatsuseki until Brain Activity is 30 percent!"

"Si-sir! There's s-so-some weird activity above us!" an officer's shocked face appeared on the screen. It appears he was dispatched in the central area of the city.

"What is it soldier?" he asked a bit apprehensively. The screen changed to a view of the sky. What they saw stunned them.

A gigantic rock was slowly falling from the sky. It looked to be as large as the city itself and appears to have a flat surface.

"Sir! Izanagi is moving!" an officer's voice broke through their stunned minds.

"What!?" He looked back at the screen to see that the visual had changed.

They saw Izanagi's hands forcing the gigantic gate on the ground in the center of the city to open from the inside.

"Sir! Kokonotsu Amatsuseki are open!" a startled personnel yelled. But they were too stunned to hear him as the gate was now open. Izanagi was now out.

'G.O.D. ARMED' flashed on their screens.

Izanagi was a gigantic human being. Though only half of his naked body was out of the gate he was taller than all the buildings. He had a masculine body and pale skin. He had black hair and eyes. He was the most beautiful man they had ever seen.

Izanagi screamed a scream of pure agony.

The Angels who heard his scream started to tremble insanely, as their wings fluttered like a bee's. After a few seconds their heads exploded raining acidic red blood all over the city.

Then they noticed that the sun was now blocked by the gigantic spherical flat-surfaced rock that was as large as the whole valley itself. It had three strange rings in the center and seems to be directly above Izanagi. Then they watched in amazement as a gate much like where they stored Izanagi opened and revealed a gigantic naked woman. The woman also had pale skin, large breasts, black hair and eyes. She was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen.

Izanagi seems to be reaching out to her and as does the woman; both their hands struggling to reach the other.

"What have I done?" the general whispered to himself as Izanagi and the woman's hands meet sending a strange white light that seems to be enveloping the city. The light started turning everything made out of flesh and blood to dust. "God forgive me…" he whispered just before the light engulfed him turning him into nothing.

Afar, it seems as if a gigantic pilar of rock descended from the sky and covered the entire valley. The pillar seemed to be endless as it came from the sky.

Then the pillar started to tremble as 9 gigantic beast slowly broke through the confines of its wall. Each beast radiated different powerful auras as they emerged and flew in different directions around the world.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound, 2982 Years Later; 18 Years Before the Present.

* * *

**

Just what the hell do you mean she's dead!?" a voice rang out amidst the sound of heavy rain.

Arashi, known for his good relations with the Uchiha head, was tasked to report the incident to the family's clan head and elders. It was bad enough knowing they were _Konoha Keimu Butai _(The Konoha Military Police), now it seems they also are on the verge of usurping the ANBU's interrogation force.

"That's right," he gave them a scroll, "as you can see, her body is still being examined by the ANBU Investigation Force"

"Uchiha Madara? It can't be..." the head folded the scroll, "Are you saying he killed his own sister?"

"Yes," he said flatly, "And it seems...in the process he has attained the Mangekyou Sharingan"

A small thud was heard behind one of the doors of the room, by which one of the Uchiha guard went to see. As the guard opened the sliding door, a young boy was there.

"Itachi, didn't I tell you not to come here?" the elder said to the boy, who made it clear to Arashi that that was probably the head's son.

"I'm…sorry..." the boy Itachi bowed and was escorted away by the guard.

"Where is he now?" the head changed the topic.

"He's currently being held by ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force" Arashi answered.

"Torture? Does the ANBU think they have the power to do such a thing to one of ours?" an old Uchiha to the head's left spoke.

"I agree, Uchiha Madara is a member of this clan, as such he is our responsibility." another elder said.

"With all due respect, Fugaku-sama, I think this is not just a matter of the Uchiha clan, this involves the whole of Konoha itself." Arashi cut in.

"It does not matter what an orphan like you think! You were just found by the Hokage! Who do you think you are to tell us what is best for our village!" one of the elders spoke; the others nodded in agreement except for Fugaku.

"..." Arashi didn't speak and stared at the ground.

"You're just lucky the Hokage thinks highly of you! And to top it off, sucking up to the sannin, just to get trained by one of them, bah! Do you think the Uchiha will do the same!?" the elder spoke.

"..."still Arashi didn't speak.

"That's enough!" Fugaku ordered.

Fugaku got up and started walking "This meeting is over...Arashi, come with me" he motioned for Arashi to join him for a walk.

Arashi joined Fugaku as they walked around the Uchiha compound with umbrellas.

"Don't mind what they say" Fugaku finally breaking the silence that had graced them since they started walking.

"...they were right...I don't belong here..."

"You shouldn't dwell on such mindless babbles." Fugaku started folding his umbrella as the sun started to shine; Arashi started doing so too.

They were now standing on a small bridge over a pond with many fishes.

"How is you brother?" he asked as he took a small bag from his sleeves and started to spray food to the fishes.

"Keiji? He's fine...but I don't think he sees me as a brother yet" Arashi watched as Fugaku sprayed more food for the fish.

"It's only natural, he was told you're not his real brother, it would take time to get used to" Fugaku sprayed more fish food.

"He's the first son of the Kazama's, yes?" Arashi nodded, "Then they must have been happy" the Uchiha placed the bag of feeds back in his sleeves.

"Yes..." Arashi answered.

"I hear Jiraiya-sama and Sarutobi-sama have recommended you to be the Fourth" he smiled at Arashi.

"Uh...Ye-yeah...I still don't know if I will become a Hokage...besides Orochimaru-sama seems to be interested too..." scratching his head.

"You have my support" Fugaku assured him.

"Really? Thank you, Fugaku-sama" he bowed.

"You don't have to bow to me, you'll be Hokage soon" he put a hand on Arashi's shoulder.

"Thank you" he bowed again.

Arashi smiled; he would be the youngest Hokage ever, well if he will be the Hokage.

"You have three years to show the other members of Konoha's council what you can do, don't waste it" Fugaku advised him.

"Yes" Arashi smiled.

**

* * *

Hokage's Office

* * *

**

"What!? What do you mean let him go!?" the ANBU Interrogation head outraged in the sudden intrusion of the Military Police.

The Hokage has just called in the two leaders of the parties, Fugaku of the Military Police and Senkaku of the ANBU Interrogation Force, after heard that the Uchiha wants Madara to be in their custody.

"Uchiha Madara might have committed a crime, but it was against a fellow Uchiha, his sister. Hokage-sama I ask that let this be a matter of the Uchiha clan alone" Fugaku pleaded his case.

"Even if it was another Uchiha, it was in the village, it was-" he was cut-off as the Hokage raised his hand.

"Let them have the boy." the Hokage decided as he puffed smoke.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama" Fugaku bowed and without another word left the room.

**

* * *

At the same time; Just outside the Hokage's Office

* * *

**

Arashi was leaning his back just to the left of the door awaiting the outcome. To his right and just in front of the door was Uchiha Madara, escorted by two ANBU to his sides. His hands were shackled.

Arashi noticed that Madara's Mangekyou was still activated.

"Aren't you tired maintaining that?" Arashi broke the silence.

Madara looked at him "You're going to die..." he said coldly which surprised Arashi.

Arashi looked straight at Madara's eyes saw fire burning and suddenly his heart felt heavy. He clutched his chest and staggered but balanced himself by putting his hand on the wall.

"Arashi-sama, are you alright?" an ANBU tried to help him up.

In the instance Fugaku walked through the door.

"Madara is coming with me" he told the two ANBU.

**

* * *

A room in Fugaku's House; Thirty minutes after the meeting with the Hokage

* * *

**

"Why did you kill her?" Fugaku finally asked him as they were sipping tea.

"My angel told me." Madara answered rather coldly with his Mangekyou Sharingan still activated.

"Doesn't it use too much chakra?" he asked.

"You're son...his name is Itachi, right Fugaku?" Madara changed the subject.

"Yes..." Fugaku was alarmed at the sudden mention of his sons name and Madara's lack of respect for his name _'He's changed...but how?' _Fugaku remembered the respectful and kind boy he once knew. _'...it can't be!?'_

* * *

**Present Time, Somewhere near Iwagakure**

* * *

"This is all a lie! You are not my father!" a voice rang out of his head as he stared at the afternoon sky; the sun's rays hurting his eyes. 

"Kujo?" Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. After five days of travel, they've finally arrived.

They were greeted by four Iwa-nin, three were watching them from atop the trees and one was talking to Kakashi; probably their leader.

"Humph. Your subordinate doesn't seem to take this seriously" he gave a glare at Kujo. True he was tired, but…

"Sumimasen…I'm not his subordinate" Kujo gave a wry smile. Kakashi saw this and grinned secretly.

"Well anyway, so you're the Konoha-nin that the Tsuchikage was talking about" he said while carefully inspecting their identifications given to them by Kakashi. "You're quite slow…the Kumo-nin arrived five days ago. I guess it can be expected from Konoha" his voice filled with scorn as he threw the identifications back to Kakashi.

"Well nice of you to greet us" Jiraiya smiled sarcastically. Kujo knew that having Jiraiya accompany them was something he did not expect.

Flashback—

_"What?" he interrupted Kakashi who has been explaining their purpose for going to Iwagakure. _

_"Our mission is to—"Kakashi started again. _

_"I meant who is going with us?" he interrupted again. _

_"Jiraiya-sama" Kakashi smiled. _

_"Why?" he asked rather dryly. _

_"He knows the Tsuchikage personally; it might help us with diplomacy" Kakashi explained. _

End Flashback—

"Well, it was probably because of these four that you also came late, Jiraiya-sama" respect was apparent in his tone. He seems to know the sannin, Kujo thought.

"Nani!? It was because of that old pervert that it took us longer to arrive in first place!" the pink-haired kunoichi's voice bellowed in the serene forest.

"Sakura, calm down" Sasuke tried to cool her head.

"Calm down!? It was his idea to stop at every town's onsen!" Sakura continued.

"Sakura" Kakashi's voice was serious which made Sakura stop her ranting. _'About time Kakashi-sensei…'_

"Are you all finished yet? Then follow us" the Iwa-nin's leader motioned for them to follow. It took thirty minutes before they arrived at the village's gate.

The gate was a bit larger than Konoha and was made of beautiful jade crystals. It had the word 'Iwa' written on its surface with blue ink. But what surprised them was that it had no walls on the sides.

"What?" Sakura took a glance in its corner and saw nothing but a vast forest past the gate.

"Our village is protected by a powerful genjutsu" the Iwa-nin boasted. The four Iwa-nin then took places around the gate; one each on the sides, back and front. They then performed complex hand seals, ending with the boar. The jade door then flashed and slowly opened.

As they moved inside they were stunned. Beyond the gate was a bridge that connected to a piece land that seems to be floating in mid air. Then they noticed that the entire village was mainly composed of floating piece of lands that were connected by bridges. Below them were clouds and it seems that the gate was floating too.

"What? Are we in heaven?" Sakura asked the Iwa-nin.

"Humph. I suppose Konoha is not as beautiful as Iwa huh?" he boasted "Those are called ishitei (Stony Air), floating stones each carrying a portion of the village. The one this gate connects to is the 'dohyou (arena) no ishitei' and from there, there are other bridges that connect to other sections."

"Welcome" someone standing in the middle of the bridge they were currently on greeted them. It was a man, probably in his early 40's and was wearing a white robe like the Sandaime with a hat with the kanji for 'Tsuchi' on it. He was accompanied by about 10 other shinobi.

The four Iwa-nin bowed "Tsuchikage-sama" Kakashi bowed too, followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hisashiburi, chikan (It's been a long time, molester/pervert)" he greeted the perverted hermit with a glare.

"Naruhodo, hisashiburi sohai (Indeed, it's been a while, small fry)" Jiraiya answered back with a glare of his own.

_'Is this what you meant Tsunade-sama?' _Kakashi sweatdropped. Their musings were cut short when an explosion was heard from the section of land in front of them.

"The kumo-nin seems to be enjoying themselves at the arena" the Tsuchikage cupped his chin. "Want to see them?" he asked the Konoha-nin.

The kumo-nin arrived earlier than us, I hear" Kakashi asked the Tsuchikage as they made their way towards the arena.

"Yes, they arrived five days ago" the Tsuchikage answered glancing at Kakashi.

There wasn't much to their walk, though Jiraiya and the Tsuchikage exchanged glares once in a while. Sakura was as always, loud; practically commenting on anything. Sasuke on the other hand was quiet…_'what is this I'm feeling?'_ Kujo noticed this _'Itachi really has an effect on his brother…'_

"Ah! We're here" the Tsuchikage smiled though there was a hint of boastfulness to his voice, practically targeted toward Jiraiya.

The arena was large; two times the size used in the final stage of the chuunin exams. The walls were only 25 feet from the ground, unlike that of Konoha's…probably so as to be closer to the action. The bleachers were lined up top the sides.

"Huh? That's Chou!" the Tsuchikage exclaimed seeing the Iwa-nin fighting in the arena; he seemed to be losing. He was panting and relied on his hand on the ground for support, and there were large gashes on his body. He was fighting a green haired teenager that has not even one scratch on him.

"Those are the representatives of the Kumo?" Jiraiya pointed out three teenagers on the opposite side of the arena.

"Yes, along with the one fighting Chou" the Tsuchikage was still a little stunned "The Kumo has made such powerful shinobi…Chou is one of our best jounin"

At the other side of the arena…

"Zetsu-san is sure good at acting, yeah…" a blonde haired boy remarked upon his comrade's performance "But this is getting boring…"

"They're here…" a black haired boy who was a bit taller than the blonde turned his attention opposite them.

"Took them long enough yeah…"

"Oooohhhh! Your otouto is really cute like you Itachi-kun" the blue haired girl giggled as she eyed Uchiha Sasuke.

On the arena…

"Nani…? Is this the strength of Iwa's ninjas?" the green haired boy teased the injured jounin.

"Shut up! The fight's not over yet!" the jounin named Chou roared…_'Damn! Who is this kid!? He's far too strong!' _

Chou grinned "Doton: Omoikousoku!(Heavy Restraints)" the land started to change at an alarming rate around the boy before he could even react. In a split second the jounin had already pushed his kunai through the boy's abdomen.

"Heh, that jutsu is an S-rank, you can't move since chakra from the ground blocked the flow of blood through your blood vessels and constricted your nerves…it gives complete paralysis" he smiled triumphantly.

"Really?" the boy faced him with a sadistic face. _'What? He can still move!?_'

"This scratch…it's nothing" the boy gripped the hand he used to stab him with and forcefully took the kunai. In a swift motion he stabbed Chou's other hand through the palm, and, stunning everyone that was there, bit off a large chunk of flesh of Chou's shoulder along with the shoulder blades.

Chou screamed in pain and kicked the boy off him. The boy stood there. He spew out the bones and licked his lips. "Hey…You don't taste bad after all…"

"What are you!?" Chou yelled but a little short because of the blood loss.

"That's enough!" the voice of the Tsuchikage rang through the arena.

"I believe you are here on diplomacy…killing one of ours is clearly not a diplomatic act…" landing his eyes on all the 'kumo-nin'.

_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...At Konohagakure_

* * *

_**'…patrolling Konoha is really a pain…' an ANBU captain sighed as he led his group through a forested area just at the outskirts of Konoha. '…I wonder what we'll find this time…' he remembered the time their squad came upon what was called the Massacre in Konoha and the apparent mutilated torso… 

"You should have asked her for your money, Koji. I mean she did _borrow_ it" an owl-masked ANBU with a large dog by her side conversed with a fox-masked ANBU.

"Yeah…but I mean, it's been a long since I saw Hakubo (Aunt)…and she didn't even remember me…" the fox-masked ABU looked down.

"Well…she's the Hokage now, she must be busy" the boar-masked ANBU joined in.

"Yeah…you're probably right…"

"Taichou!" the bird-masked ANBU who was at front gained their attention.

"What is it, Hagane?" their captain faced the byakugan user as he motioned them to stop.

"There's someone 500 meters ahead of us…he seems to be alone" he pointed due north…

500 meters away…

"You know what to do…" a dark voice spoke to the man lying on the grassy part of the forest.

"Hai…Madara-sama" the man opened his crimson eyes with three tomoe spinning in each of them…

"Do not disappoint me...Shisui"

* * *

**The Forest Outside Iwagakure

* * *

**

"Rin, it's time for you to move" the same dark voice spoke to a woman standing at the very top of a tree.

"I see…then it's time for me to have a talk with Kakashi-kun" she grinned.

* * *

**Forbidden Love

* * *

**

_'I hope she'll like this…' _

Flashback—

"Onii-chan can you buy this for me?" my sister pointed out a rather expensive dress.

"Ano…can you pick something else, Kei-chan?" I reasoned with her.

"No! You said you'd buy anything for me remember?" she smiled at me; damn…I couldn't do anything…she's too beautiful…

"Well...How about I buy it for you tomorrow?" I tried to convince her…I didn't have much money…

"Promise?" she smiled.

"Yeah…" now…where to find some money…

End Flashback—

_'I'm sure she will…huh?' _I stared at the sky as rain started to fall on my face…

"Rain…? Is the sky…crying?" I ran…I wouldn't want the dress to be ruined…

I reached the Uchiha compound and raced to our house on the opposite end of Fugaku-sama's house.

I heard a scream…

"Kei-chan!" I rushed through the door to see my sister on the floor with blood on her nose and mouth…It was father...he was drunk again…

"You bastards! You are part of the Uchiha clan and yet you flaunt your incestuous behavior in public!" he roared…someone must have told him.

He motioned to kick her again…but I rushed to shield her with my body letting go of the dress bought her… I didn't care about that now…She was crying…I wiped her tears away with my hands as father continued to kick my back and sides…I didn't falter. I will not let him hurt her…even if I die…

"You! You! Why?" he shouted in frustration.

"Because I love her!" I shouted back without looking at him. It was as I feared…he took one of the swords in display…I held her closer to me as she cried on my chest…I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable…but it never came…

I opened my eyes…somehow she was asleep…I rested her on the ground and turned to see our father on the ground drowning in his own blood…I was shocked at first…but in my heart I knew he deserved it…he was going to hurt her!

"I'm quite impressed by your love for your sister, Madara-kun. I just couldn't stand by and watch" Orochimaru-sama emerged from the shadows…the kusanagi drenched with blood.

He extended his hand to me…"I'll give you power…I will make you strong enough to protect her…come with me" he gave me an offer… I had to be strong...to protect her… I reached to his hand…the hand of the devil...I vowed as the gods cried...I will become powerful!

* * *

**To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you liked that...hehe...**

Please review...


End file.
